You're the one that I want
by StarAngel613
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the newest couple at Hogwarts. But will there love stay strong for those who want to break it? Ginny, Draco, Cho. Or will there love come crashing down? HPHG, RWLB, DMGW!
1. First Night

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first Harry Potter story so if you will all just please keep the hate reviews to a low, it would be appreciated. And just because the story is named after a Grease song, doesn't mean what it says in the song. It means something very, very different. This story is a big can of worms. Read and Enjoy.  
  
Title: You're the one that I want.  
  
Chapter 1: First Night.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I sat at the Gyrffindor table, waiting for the beginning of terms feast to begin. The first years were being sorted while I was sitting and talking to Harry and Ron. I really wasn't paying that much attention to what there were saying. All I could make out was 'Malfoy' and 'Quidditch'. I really could care less. I just hoped the sorting would be over soon.  
  
My thoughts were broken when Professor Dumbledore stood and spoke loudly to everyone in the room.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For my first years, the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. Now lets eat!" he shouted over everyone.  
  
Suddenly, food appeared on the table. Mounds of chicken legs, corn-on-the- cobs, ham slices, and variety of fruits and vegetables surround the golden plates. Harry and Ron dug right in while I was still picking at the corn and chicken.  
  
"So 'Arry." Ron said with a mouth full over ham. "What ever did 'appen to you and 'ho?"  
  
"Cho is seeing a 7th year Ravenclaw." I said aloud.  
  
"Yeah I am fully aware. No matter though, I got over her over summer. I set my eyes on something else." Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
"AH! You have a new crush? Tell me!" Ron spat out some corn when he talked getting it all over Harry and me.  
  
"Sorry." He said with a mouth that wasn't filled with food.  
  
"It's ok Ron but I can't tell you." Harry said.  
  
"Why not? I promise I won't tell anyone." Ron spat out.  
  
"I can't tell you because then it is not a secret crush anymore." Harry said.  
  
"So, you do 'ave a secret 'rush." Ron said with another mouth full of food.  
  
"Ron, could you please swallow before you talk because your food is getting everywhere." I said brushing off all ready eaten chicken from Ron's mouth off my robes.  
  
Ron looked at me and swallowed all his food down his throat. "Sorry. I am just really hungry."  
  
"I can tell." I whispered.  
  
Dinner moved along quickly and suddenly, everyone in the room was full of Chicken, ham and baked pies when Dumbledore made his announcement.  
  
"If all 6th and 7th years were stay for a while, I need to make and important announcement, the rest of you may return to your common rooms." He said over the talkative crowd. Every small person in the Great Hall exited quietly while the rest of us whispered to each other about what Dumbledore wanted. Dumbledore remained standing until all the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th years left the room. He only talked again when the giant doors shut.  
  
"Everyone listen up. The ministry thinks that Hogwarts School does not do enough social activities. So we are putting together a Winter Ball. Now only 6th and 7th years are invited but if you wish to bring a younger student you may. That will be all thank you for your time. Now off to bed, all of you."  
  
Harry, Ron and I both stood up and headed for the door. But unfortunately we were being blocked my Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy grew a lot from last year and had his hair down and some of it was flying in front of his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, we really aren't in the mood for your stupid remarks." Ron said.  
  
"Quiet Weasely." Malfoy snapped. His head looked over at me and I didn't move an inch. His eyes looked at me up and down.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I spat at him.  
  
"You duh? I thought someone as smart as yourself would have figured that out already." Malfoy said. "And you certainly have grown this year."  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
Draco looked over at Ron and decided to walk away.  
  
"What's his problem?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Harry yawned. "Guys I am tired, we all better go and get some rest."  
  
"Yeah good idea." I spoke up.  
  
We continued our way up to the Gyrffindor tower, were we bumped into none other then Neville Longbottom when we arrived.  
  
"Hey Harry. Do you know the password?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hippogriff." Harry told the fat lady and the portrait hole swung open. We all climbed inside to the Gyrffindor common room, which was full of comfortable chairs and table. And completed with a big fireplace on the far right side. Farther along ahead were to staircases. One that lead to the girls' dorms, and the other to the guys'.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow." I waved and trudged up the long stairway until I reach the 6th year dorms. I found my bed in a corner that also had a large window to look out of. I saw Lavendar Brown already sleeping in her bed, and 4 other empty beds. I assumed that the rest of the girls were downstairs.  
  
I quietly changed into my nightgown and climbed into bed. I pulled the warm covers over my body and found myself drifting to sleeping in no time.  
  
Harry POV  
  
As Ron and I both watched Hermione walk up the stairs, I felt someone watching my back. I turned to see that no one was there.  
  
"Ok, Harry. You have to tell me who you have a crush on." Ron said.  
  
"I told you that I can't tell you." I spat out.  
  
"Can I know the name?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, you can't know her name."  
  
"Good, it is a girl." Ron said as we walked up the staircase up to the boys' dorms.  
  
"Shut up." I said and pushed him over a stair.  
  
"Well, it is a good thing to know that you aren't a homo or anything like that." Ron said, as he got back up to his feet and walked in to our new room.  
  
"Well another dumb thing you said is that if you can know her name."  
  
"How is that dumb?"  
  
"Because telling you her name would be a dead give away." I spat out.  
  
"So I know this girl." Ron puzzled.  
  
"I really wish that you would just shut your big fat mouth." I said throwing one of my pillows at him.  
  
Ron opened his mouth as the pillow hit him smack dab in the head. He looked over at me and let out a deep breath.  
  
"That's it, your going down Potter!" he shouted grabbing a pillow of his own.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." 


	2. Leprechauns

Chapter 2: Leprechauns  
  
Harry POV  
  
I sat in History of Magic class. Nothing was happening right now though. Professor Binns was fast asleep standing up. He floated in front of the class and everyone else was talking, passing notes or just sitting and waiting for class to let out. I turned to Hermione who was sitting and reading out of her textbook.  
  
"You know apparently, there isn't a class today." I said.  
  
"I am fully aware that our teacher is fast asleep but I still need to read up." Hermione said without looking at me.  
  
"Suit yourself." I said and looked back at the class that had gone completely crazy. I noticed Neville sitting in a corner. I didn't know if he was sleeping or just sitting down being quiet.  
  
I walked over and sat down next to him. To my surprise he was reading like Hermione. I sat down and he jumped at the sound of me hitting the chair. He put his book away and turned to face me.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry." He finally said.  
  
"Hi Neville, what are you reading there." I asked pointing to the book that lied on top of his textbooks.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some reading." Neville said.  
  
"Oh ok then." I said.  
  
"Harry can I ask you a favor?" Neville said tugging at my sleeve.  
  
"Oh sure, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Listen, I know she isn't your sister or anything but," Neville started.  
  
"Neville?" I questioned.  
  
"I wanted to know if you can talk to Ginny for me." Neville finally asked.  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to take her to the dance." Neville answered turning pink.  
  
"Oh, I see, well I can talk to her since she isn't seeing anyone at the moment. Consider it done Neville." I said.  
  
"Oh thank you Harry," Neville said wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Your welcome." I said trying to pry him off my shoulders.  
  
Next class was one of my favorites. Care of Magical Creatures. I don't know what it was but I was always good in this class. Maybe because Hagrid was the teacher but who really knows. Ron, Hermione and me all walked down the path to Hagrid's hunt on the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
"So Ron how's Ginny later?" I asked aloud breaking the silence.  
  
"Fine, why?" Ron answered looking straight at me.  
  
"Just wondering, I haven't seen her yet." I said.  
  
"Oh ok." Ron said as we approached Hargid's hunt. Hagrid was standing outside in front of the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the class. One of them who was already there was Draco Malfoy. He was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, look who decided to show up." Draco sneered as we walked by him.  
  
"Ok settle down now, I got somet'in to show yer here." Hagrid said and pointed to a big black box on the ground next to him.  
  
"Hagrid," Hermione started. "What is in there?"  
  
"We'll be startin the 'term wit Leprechauns." Hagrid said aloud. "There ar' four types of Leprechauns yer got oo know, so some of yer might want ter take notes. Now, 'here's the Piskies, Springgins, Knockers, and Small People. Today we'll be going over the Small People. Now there ar' a couple of tings you'll 'eed to be knowing about the Small People before I let'em out. First of all is 'hat these are harmless, beautiful; they bring good health, and always 'mell like flowers. I 'appen to think that there 'y favorite of all of 'hem."  
  
Hagrid turned our back towards us and bent down at the box. With a loud pop! the create opened and revealed 16 small humans. They all looked very young but looked like they were living in the 16th century. They smelled very pretty and looked beautiful. All of them were about a foot high.  
  
"Your task is ter take a close watch over 'hem now. Yer could say that they're your new pets. You'll be takin care of them for the rest of the term. But, if they disagree with anyt'in an I mean anyt'in you do with 'hem, they will 'unaway and come straight back ter me. Then yer can get a Sprigggin, and trust me, yer don't want 'hem." Hagrid said pointing to another box that was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Ok, now everyone line up so you can oose which one yer want." Hermione, Ron and I all moved quickly to the line that was quickly forming. I saw up ahead as Hagrid gave each student a small box and then each student quickly let his/her hand out and the Leprechaun of their choice walked onto their hand.  
  
It was Ron's turn at the moment. As he went up Hagrid handed a box and said to pick the one you want. Ron looked around and pointed to a man with a plain suit on. He was tall compared to the rest of them. He walked over on Ron's hand and grabbed his thumb as Ron picked him up and held him close.  
  
Hermione was next. She got the box from Hagrid and like Ron she pondered for a moment to decide which one to pick. After a while she pointed to a small girl. She had on a large peach dress that twirled when she walked. She also had long blonde hair that shimmered in the light. She hopped on Hermione' s hand and Hermione went to go and join Ron with his.  
  
"Common 'Arry, you next." Hagrid said. I moved forward and grabbed the box Hagrid held out for me. I looked around at each of the remaining Small People and finally decided on one that was sitting in the back. She was about the average height among all of them. She wore a long, following, red dress and had soft red hair. She looked up at Harry when he called on her. She had deep brown eyes and smiled to know that she wouldn't be the last one chosen. She walked onto my hand and sat down again onto my palm. I moved slowly and stood next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Harry, let me see yours." Hermione said once she saw me. I stuck my hand out to reveal my Leprechaun.  
  
"Oh she's beautiful Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a soft voice coming from my Leprechaun.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "My name is Amber, I cannot tell you how thankful I am to be chosen by Harry Potter."  
  
"You know my name?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do. You would have to be a muggle not to know your name. You're the boy who lived." Amber squeaked.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said. "I want you to meet Sean! That the name of my Leprechaun." Ron held out his hand and revealed the Small Person he chose before. 'Sean' apparently was excited to meet him and gave him a huge smile when he saw me.  
  
"Harry Potter, good ta meet yer ladie." Sean spoke up.  
  
I turned back Amber who was looking at Sean. She rolled her eyes and looked back at me. "You must forgive him. HE really never got over when he was forced to leave Ireland."  
  
"Oh I see." I answered her. I turned to Hermione. "What's yours name?" I asked.  
  
"Paige." Hermione said. "She seems lonely though." Hermione whispered to me. And I saw what she meant. Paige was lying across Hermione's hands and was looking up at the stars.  
  
"Paige?" I asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Perfectly normal." The Leprechaun answered. She turned on her side.  
  
"Don't worry about her." Hermione said.  
  
I listened for the rest of the class as Hagrid explained how we should take care of them and what to feed them. Amber lied quietly in her box throughout the rest of my lessons. I really didn't plan on having a pet over the entire school year, but Amber was really sweet. She didn't mind hanging around me all day. Later the same day I spotted Neville outside the Gyrffindor common room because once again he forgot the password. Well, things certainly haven't changed. 


	3. Girls Night

A/N: Sorry for a long update guys, graduation and everything has kept me busy.  
  
Chapter 3: Girls Night  
  
Hermione POV   
  
It had been 2 weeks since we had had our Small People. Paige was starting to warm up to me and didn't spend most of her time away from me in her box. Sometimes we would talk to each other on how life is being a wizard. Paige would always tell me stories about Ireland. It sounded like a really nice place.  
  
It was Friday and everyone was in the great hall for dinner. I was sitting with Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Ron. There were all in a deep conversation while me and Ginny were finally getting sometime to talk.  
  
"So Gin, congratulations on being perfect." I said.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said. "Listen, you want to come up to my room tonight?"  
  
"I don't know Ginny." I pondered.  
  
"Common, just think of it as a girls' night." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Well, ok." I answered.  
  
"Great. Come up to my room around 7' k." Ginny said and walked off.  
  
Well, I was planning on doing some homework because it was Friday but I guess it could always wait. I turned to see that everyone else was looking at me and started to giggle.  
  
"Oooo, girls' night." Fred imitated Ginny. I punch him in the arm as everyone at the table howled with laughter.  
  
"Shut up! I would like to see what you guys are up to in your dormitory." I giggled. "But then yet again. I don't!" I added. I walked away from the table with my own giggles.  
  
I headed up towards the Gyrffindor common room when I bumped into non other than Draco. Oddly enough, he was all-alone instead of being accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Granger?" Malfoy snarled at me.  
  
"Somewhere where I can't see your ugly face." I spat at him.  
  
"Watch your mouth with me mudblood." Draco hissed at me though his teeth.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to ask where the caravan and you bitch?" I smirked at Draco and continued up the stairs.  
  
I heard him say 'Come back here mudblood' but ignored it. I walked though the common room, which was still empty. I climbed to my dorm and fell onto my bed. I never realized how tired I was until now. I guess it was from all the late night studying I have been doing lately.  
  
I jumped up when I heard the sound of someone walking in. It was Lavendar Brown. She was alone and smiled at me once she saw me. I smiled back and waved my hand at her but she was already walking towards me.  
  
"Hey Hermione." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, hi." I managed to say.  
  
"So listen, rumors have been going around about the Winter Ball." Lavendar said pulling her head closer to mine. I guess the smile on her face never left.  
  
"What rumors?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh common, don't tell me that you don't know." Lavendar breathed out.  
  
I shook my head in response.  
  
"Oh my God! Well then let me fill you in on all the details."  
  
"Well, who are they about?" I decided to ask before Lavendar had a chance to go on.  
  
"Well, mainly about Harry."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, people have been talking about who he might ask."  
  
"Does it make a difference?"  
  
"Of course it does. Anyway guess what everyone thinks?" Lavendar smiled.  
  
"I give up, who?" I said.  
  
"YOU!" Lavendar almost shrieked.  
  
"Lavendar, me and Harry have been friends for ages. Nothing is going to change that. Harry doesn't like me that way and I don't like him that way either. I set my eyes on someone else." OMG! It slipped out. Lavendar grew a wide smile across her face. I didn't want everyone to know I had a secret crush. I jumped up from my bed and scurried around trying to get all my things for tonight together as quickly as I could.  
  
"Hermione," Lavendar started. "You, have a crush! Oh my God! You have to tell me who it is."  
  
"It is none of your business." I grabbed my bag and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Hermione! Tell me." I heard her shout to me.  
  
"I have to go, see ya later." I responded back. That was close.  
  
I walked up to the perfects room and knocked on Ginny's door. I heard quick rustling and then Ginny's voice came out. "One minute Hermione." A few moments later the door swung open and revealed Ginny in a pink tank top and regular blue jeans. Her hair was back in a bun with some stands straying loose.  
  
"Hey Gin." I greeted her.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Ginny said and stepped back letting me in. "Make yourself at home." I looked around the place. It looked the same way it was when I was there last year except it was a little dirty.  
  
"I was just trying to clean up a little." Ginny said from behind me.  
  
"Ginny, have you learned nothing all this time at Hogwarts." I smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny said tilting her head to the side.  
  
I just shook my head and pulled my wand out from under my robes. I held it out in front of me and said out clearly "clearsweptio." Suddenly, A small green flame came out of my wand and swept over the room and everything it the room quickly flew to its spot on the bookshelf or dresser door. All the clothes hung neatly in her closet and her bed was made in a flash.  
  
Ginny nodded her head. "Remind me to make you teach me that one sometime."  
  
We both laughed out loud.  
  
"Well, common," Ginny started. "Let's make good use of our time. I got some sweets from the kitchen." Ginny motioned to her dresser which on top stood a plate of cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and 2 glasses of pumpkin juice. "Wait, you are done with the whole 'house elf right' right?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should just leave things up to them." I answered.  
  
"Great, well help yourself and I go and get all my things." Ginny hurried to the bathroom while I seated myself on the couch. I could be doing homework right now.  
  
"Ginny?" I yelled out.  
  
"Yeah?" I heard her answer.  
  
"Some what do you have planned for us tonight?"  
  
"I don't know really. A movie, and makeovers, stuff like that." Ginny answered walking in with her arms loaded with beauty products.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Yup. Except there are only 3 rules."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One, you can't have a bad time. Two, you can't fall asleep, and last but not least, what is said in this room stays in this room."  
  
"No problem, I think I can handle that."  
  
"OK so what do you want to watch? I got," Ginny started.  
  
"Wait, do you have A walk to Remember?" I asked.  
  
"A what?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Don't tell me you have never seen that movie."  
  
Ginny shook her head in response. I bent over to grab my bag and pulled out the movie.  
  
"It's a muggle movie though so you might not like it." I said.  
  
"Oh I don't mind, I love watching there movies like, oh what is that one called when the guy and girl break up and then they have this whole 'don't do sex' campaign and there was this really bitchy girl."  
  
"Oh, I think I know which you are talking about. Its called 'Everybody's doing it."  
  
"Yeah, that's the one!"  
  
"I can't believe you never told me that you watched muggle movies before."  
  
"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."  
  
Later that night, Ginny and I both watched the movie and gave each other outrageous makeovers. We ended up fixing each other due to the fact we got into a huge pillow fight.  
  
Now we were sitting on her bed talking and gossiping. Basically just trying to catch up on each other's lives. I was surprised that she didn't bring up the rumor that Harry wanted to go with me to the dance. I know Ginny still had a huge crush on Harry still and I didn't want it to affect our friendship.  
  
"So, Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"Um, Truth." I answered.  
  
"Ok, who do you want to ask you to the Winter Ball?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Um, I changed my mind I want a dare." I quickly said.  
  
"No changing minds. Common you have to tell me."  
  
"It's no one." I lied though my teeth.  
  
"You're lying!" Ginny said aloud.  
  
"Ok, you promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Remember what I told you before, what is said in this room stays in this room."  
  
"Ok, it's your brother."  
  
"Ron! You want to go with Ron to the dance!" Ginny said loudly.  
  
"Keep your voice down." I said while Ginny burst into laughter.  
  
"OK, ok." Ginny said trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Your not mad at me."  
  
"Hell no. I think it is quite funny."  
  
"Quiet you. I don't know what it is about him. Maybe it is just because we have been friends for so many years and it is fun to hang around him. But he doesn't notice me."  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"No Ginny, he doesn't. He doesn't realize that I am a girl. He doesn't find me pretty at all or, maybe he doesn't even think of me at all period."  
  
"Don't say that Hermione. You guys have been friends ever since you started Hogwarts. Remember that time he and Harry saved you from that mountain troll in your 1st year."  
  
"Speaking of Harry, are you going to ask him to the dance?"  
  
"I might, haven't really thought of it yet."  
  
"You should though, or else you can't go." I complained.  
  
"I know, I know, but what if he says no?"  
  
"Well, there is always Neville." I laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ginny said throwing a pillow at me.  
  
"Well you did go with him to the Yule Ball."  
  
"And you went with Victor!"  
  
"Like that was any worst."  
  
Ginny and looked at each other for a minute before we exploded with laughter once more.  
  
Review! Ok, Please Review! 


	4. Heartbroken

**A/N: WOW! It seems that to very few people my story is a huge hit, well only to the people that bother to read it. But it doesn't get me down.  
  
Everyone waits and waits for summer vacation but it is really really boring so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, shocker yes I know.**  
  
Chapter 4: Heartbroken.   
  
Hermione POV  
  
Monday seem to come to soon. Life seemed different with my secret out in the open even though only Ginny knew about it. I walked though the Great Hall with my books for this morning's lesson. I took a seat near the back and helped myself to a load of French toast and bacon.  
  
Moments later, Harry and Ron came walking though the doors and took seats on both my sides.  
  
"Morning 'Mione." Harry greeted me.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." I said after taking a sip of orange juice. I looked over at Ron who hadn't said a word yet. Harry loaded food onto his plate and continued to eat. Ron however didn't move, nor did he eat, he just sat there and stared at something across the room.  
  
Harry must have noticed Ron's strange behavior because he tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother with him, he has a lot of things on his mind." Harry whispered to me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I whispered back.  
  
"Well, when you and Ginny had your little 'Girls Night' Ron, me, Seamus, and Dean had a bit of our own fun. So we got into a game of Truth or Dare and Ron had to tell us who he wanted to ask to the Winter Ball."  
  
"Déjà vu." I whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Nothing, go on." I whispered back.  
  
"Well, he spilled the beans and he has been wanting to ask her all day." Harry said.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Harry said  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because, rule number 2, what is said in that room stays in that room." Harry said.  
  
"Oh right, does everyone have the same rules?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Our conversation was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Hey guys' it is getting late and we have to be down at the Greenhouse in a couple of minutes." Ron said.  
  
"Oh right, I completely lost track of time. Let's go, Harry." I pulled Harry off the bench and we made our way down to the Hogwarts grounds.

Later that day I found myself lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Or at least my four post bed. I kept on thinking about what had happened this morning. Ron liked someone. He wanted to ask whoever it was to the dance. I would've sat though 40 hours of Snape's potion lesson just for me to be that girl.  
  
My thoughts were broken from a sound coming from next to my bed. It was Paige, my leprechaun.  
  
"Hermione." She was calling me.  
  
I rolled over and looked at her while I was lying on my stomach and my head was popped over the side.  
  
"What's the matter Paige?" I asked.  
  
"You and I both know that at this time you should be in the Library studying. Why aren't you there?" Paige questioned me.  
  
"Well, how do I put this? I have a lot of things on my mind right now." I answered.  
  
"Is it Ron?" she asked.  
  
"How do you know about him?"  
  
"Common Hermione, I see the way you look at him. You like him, a lot. You should tell him."  
  
"Ah, but see I have a curse and it is called I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of him."  
  
"Well, at least you should tell him that's my opinion." Paige said. "Can I come up on your bed?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." I said. I pushed myself up and sat with my feet crossed on my bed. I lowered my hand down into Paige's box and I felt her climbing up and sitting in my palm as I pulled my hand up and seated her onto my bed.  
  
Paige walked around for a minute and then picked a comfortable spot to sit on. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped. We both looked at the door and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I heard the giggling of none other than Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil. I quickly pulled the curtains around my bed shut so they wouldn't see us. I motioned to Paige to not talk right now.  
  
I heard the door swing open and shut close behind them as the 2 engaged in conversation.  
  
"He asked you!" Parvati said aloud.  
  
"I know, I can hardly believe it myself." Lavendar spoke up.  
  
"At least you have a date to the dance." Parvati said.  
  
"Why don't you go with Harry?" Lavendar asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Don't you remember anything the night of the Yule Ball?" Parvati said almost yelling.  
  
"Right forgot sorry." Lavendar said.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad I mean common. Your going to the dance with Ron Weasley."  
  
NO! Must heart sunk and I felt it hit the bottom of me and broke into a thousand pieces. I couldn't breath anymore. I looked up and tried not to cry. It wasn't me. Ron didn't care about me. My head felt light as I felt tears flow to my face. I tilted my head up so I could hold them in just a little longer.  
  
"I know, I know!" Lavendar said.  
  
"Well, we have got to get going, I can't believe how much homework Trelawney gave us this week!" Parvati said. And with that said, both of the girls left the dorm room.  
  
I pulled my curtain back and burst into tears. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it into my face thinking that it would make it all go away.  
  
"Aww, don't you worry Hermione, you'll find someone. If Ron doesn't think that you're the most beautiful girl, than he doesn't deserve you." Paige said next to me.  
  
"I know, but then why am I crying over him if he is not worth it?" I said though my tears.  
  
But then yet again, why should I care. It's not like him and me had a connection of some sort. Bloody hell, I would have a better chance dating Draco Malfoy than him.  
  
Suddenly I stopped crying and looked down at Paige.  
  
"Paige, you know what? Your right. I mean I have a better chance with Malfoy. But if he doesn't notice me than he doesn't deserve me. But what if nobody notices me?" I said going into another group if tears.  
  
And as if right on cue, a knock was at the door.  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there." Said the familiar voice.

****

****

**Who is at the door? I want you to guess in your reviews! That is because you must review!**


	5. Rumors are true

**A/N: Hi Again! God I have been writing like crazy because there is nothing else to do in the bloody house. Summer vacation hasn't gotten any better on my part except the fact I am throwing my birthday party tonight.  
  
Another thing, only one of you was right from the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rumors are true.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there?" called the familiar voice.  
  
I looked down at Paige, she 2 knew well who it was. I picked her up and put her back in her box.  
  
"Just give me a minute with him ok?" I whispered to Paige.  
  
The knocking at the door continued. "Hermione, common 'Mione, open up." He called again.  
  
"Just a minute," I called out. I strolled over to the door and opened it slowly revealing Harry standing there with his school robes still on.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I was wondering is I could talk to you for a minute." Harry answered me.  
  
"Yeah sure, come in." I said moving my body so that he was able to walk right in. But Harry didn't move.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you would come with me." Harry said.  
  
I looked down for a minute. "One minute." I said.  
  
I walked back over to Paige's box and she looked up at me. "I will be back as soon as I can, if not then you'll se me after dinner, have you got enough food and water?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, but tell me everything when you get back." Paige said looking as if she were about to jump up and down.  
  
"You know I will, talk to you later." I said closing her box again.  
  
I walked back over to where Harry was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ok, where are we going?" I asked closing the door.  
  
"I thought we could just go for a walk around the lake." Harry said leading the way down the staircase and out the portrait hole.

* * *

The Hogwarts grounds were cloudy and had no chance of and Sun today. It was cold and a cool breeze swept though every now and then. Harry led the way to a large oak tree that was on the edge of the lake. Harry sat down and ushered me to join him.  
  
The lake's was peaceful and calm as Harry and I both sat there speechless.  
  
"So, what did you want me for?" I asked deciding to break the ice between us.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to know something." Harry said, still not looking over at me.  
  
"And what would that be?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, um, I was wondering if, well, if you would come with me on the next Hogsmeade visit?" Harry said, still not looking at me.  
  
"Harry, are you asking me on a date?" I asked.  
  
Harry looked over at me and I saw the look in his emerald eyes. "Yeah, that's what I am saying." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I don't know Harry. I mean, well." I sat pondering the question.  
  
I couldn't go on a date with Harry. Ginny would be furious at me. I could already hear her in my head. 'Hermione what were you thinking? You know I was in love with him every since I saw him when you were in your second year!'  
  
_'But on the other hand'_ a voice in my head rang. _'Look at Harry's eyes. He loves you, not Ginny. And if Ginny was your real friend she would be ok with this.'  
  
'But,'_ another voice in my head rang._ 'I have known about this for a long time. I should respect my friend.'  
  
'This isn't about your friend. This is about you going to Hogsmeade with Harry Potter. Plus remember you had a crush on him in you 1st and 2nd year.'  
  
'And now I am in my 6th year. Those days are over.'  
_  
_'Hermione, listen to yourself. A date with Harry Potter, you know every girl in the school would what to be with him.'  
  
'But do I?'  
  
'Of course you do. He's cute, and he wants you! Look just give it a shot, Ginny doesn't have to know.'  
_  
_'That sounds a little cruel, don't you think.'  
  
'No it doesn't. Just go on one date with him. That is all he is asking for right? Just see where it leads. If you don't think it will work out than just tell him ok?'  
  
'Ok fine.'  
_  
My thoughts were broken when Harry tried to talk to me "'Mione? You ok?" Harry said.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah fine." I said shaking my head a little.  
  
"So will you go with me?" Harry said.  
  
I looked into his eyes one last time before I answered.  
  
"I would love to go with you." I answered smiling.  
  
"Great!" Harry said with a smile on his face. "It's Saturday so I will meet you in the common room at 6 o'clock?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah great." I said. My smile did not leave my face.  
  
"OK, well, it is almost time for dinner." Harry said standing up. "Um, one minute ok." I said.  
  
"Ok, see you there then." Harry said. He walked away and disappeared behind the giant doors of Hogwarts.  
  
And on command, once Harry was out of site, non other than Ginny walked out of a brush by the door and started walking towards me with an expression on her face that made me think of one word.  
  
Shit.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny said pointing her finger back towards the door were Harry left moments ago.  
  
"Where you spying on me?" I turned the tables. I stood up and crossed my arms in my chest.  
  
"I cannot believe this! You know I have been in love with him ever since I saw him. You knew this Hermione! How, how could you?" Ginny said starting to go into tears.  
  
"Oh don't you give me that. You knew I liked him too! You know if you were my friend you would understand this!" I said almost shouting.  
  
"Since when? You told me that you had gotten over him in your 3rd year. You are suppose to like my brother!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Your brother is going to the dance with Lavendar Brown! Besides it is not like I am actually going to the dance with him. We are just going to Hogsmeade together." I yelled at her. I walked past her and stopped right in front of the doors.  
  
"You might want to get all the facts before you start accusing people!" I shouted back at her.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Harry. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Review Please!**


	6. The Big Night! Part 1

**Chapter 6: The big night! Part 1**  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I sat on my bed, the dreadful Saturday afternoon which I had a date to Hogsmeade. This would be my first date since Victor. I spilled everything that had happened the previous day to Paige. She didn't seem as shocked as me.  
  
"I always knew he liked you." Paige said I went though my clothes to find something to wear.  
  
"What? How?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's obvious. The way he looks at you. The way he acts around you. I mean if you haven't known I am shocked. I mean, Harry has been giving you sings left and right and you never picked up on them." Paige said sitting up on my bed.  
  
"Well, I never opened my eyes then." I said.  
  
"Ok, I have to ask, what on earth are you going to wear?" Paige said walking to the edge of my bed.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe just jeans and a tight shirt, and I should take a jacket with me." I started.  
  
"Don't take a jacket!" Paige shrieked.  
  
"Why?" I asked looking up at her.  
  
"Because, if he cares about you than he would offer you his jacket." Paige said.  
  
"Paige," I started.  
  
"Just trust me on this one ok? Anyway, good idea with the jeans and tight shirt. Always works." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah." I said while I was holding up shirt to see what would look good on me.  
  
"I say you should wear that baby blue top." Paige said.  
  
"Ok, why? I mean it doesn't even look good on me." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to wear that at least wear blue and not just your jeans." Paige said.  
  
"Ok, ok. I trust your judgment and I am not even going to ask." I chuckled.  
  
"You'll thank me later." Paige said as she lied back down on my bed.

* * *

It was 10 minutes until I was to meet Harry in the common room when I pulled my clothes on and dried my hair from the shower.  
  
_'Look at yourself Hermione, if this wasn't a big deal than you wouldn't spend so much time getting ready. Look you have 10 minutes to go and you haven't even started to put makeup on yet.'_ The voice in my head rang.  
  
I knew it was sounding cruel but it was right. I was making a big deal out of this. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was actually getting nervous and it didn't bother me what so ever. I pulled all my hair back into a ponytail and splashed lip-gloss and a little eye shadow on my face before I grabbed my small purse and headed out the door.  
  
This was it.

* * *

I slowly made my way down the stairs to the common room. I saw Harry sitting in a large chair by the fireplace with Ginny sitting right next to him. It looked as though she was trying to get Harry but he didn't seem interested.  
  
I walked a little faster and Harry saw me coming. He leaped up from his seat and left Ginny were she was.  
  
"Wow. You look beautiful." Harry said as his eyes went up and down me.  
  
Harry didn't take this as much of a big deal as me. His hair was still untidy and was sticking out everywhere but it also looked like he had made an effort to comb though it. He was wearing a loose black shirt with black jeans that happened to be just a little bit baggy. A black jacket was slung over his right arm.  
  
_'See, look. Paige was right.'_ Went the voice inside my head.  
  
I looked down at my blue jeans and a powder blue tank top I had found on the bottom of my trunk.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
Harry held his arm out and said, "Shall we go?"  
  
I slung my arm around his and we both walked out of the common room. Not saying a word to Ginny as we left.

* * *

**I know it is a little short, but it is better than having it super long. Trust me, you will thank me next chapter.  
  
Reviews!**


	7. The Big Night! Part 2

**

* * *

A/N: Hi again to all my fabulous readers! This chapter is what I am talking about. Hopefully it will be super long to meet your HP fanfiction needs.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Big Night! Part 2  
  
Harry POV  
  
Hermione and I stroll down the marble staircase and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. The air was cool and had that same chilly feeling of the night I asked her to go with me.  
  
We walking up into a black carriage and as soon as we closed the door, the large Thestral that was carrying it walked down the path and into Hogsmeade village.  
  
The ride was silent; although I tried several times to make conversation it failed. As the carriage came to a stop, I climbed out and held my hand out; Hermione grabbed it and steadied herself out of the carriage and on the ground.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said.  
  
"Why your welcome." I responded grabbing her hand and leading her into the wizard village.  
  
We passed the Zonko's, Honeydunke's, even the little shop were my last date to Hogsmeade failed. We turned a corner and arrived at The Golden Snitch. It was a new restaurant that opened last year around the time we left Hogwarts. I pulled Hermione inside and into a small little booth in the corner.  
  
The waiter came by and told us the specials and asked what we wanted to drink.  
  
"Butterbeer for me." I said.  
  
"Just water will be fine." Hermione said, still looking up and down the menu.  
  
The waiter scribbled down our drinks and walked away and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Harry." Hermione said once the waiter left.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Our you sure you want to eat here?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, because, the prices on the menu are really, expensive." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, it's not a problem. Besides, this is your treat." I answered.  
  
"But could I at least pay," Hermione started.  
  
"No, and that's finally, just relax and have a good time. You really should stop worrying yourself."  
  
"Alright then, if you say so." Hermione said looking back on the menu.  
  
Our waiter came back shortly afterwards with our drinks. I order lobster and Hermione just had a salad.  
  
Once the waiter left I turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione I told you already that money wasn't a problem."  
  
"I know, I know, but I just want to have something healthy once and a while, didn't you notice I have only been eating the salad at lunch time." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I have noticed." I said.  
  
"Look, it's not that I don't want to be expensive." Hermione cleared the option from my mind. "And it is not that I want to lose weight." Hermione cleared the other option in my mind.  
  
"Look, it's fine ok." I said dropping the subject.  
  
"Well, alright then." Hermione said right before our order came up.

* * *

Hermione POV  
  
After dinner, Harry and I went on a walk towards the shrieking shack/ Even though both of us knew its secret, it still was fun to go and see. Harry sat on a small flat rock and beckoned me to come sit next to him. I looked around the small area that was covered by trees and dirt.  
  
I looked back over at Harry and decided to break the ice.  
  
"What was Ginny talking to you about?" I asked.  
  
Harry's head snapped back over to me. "Why do you ask?" he said.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering." I said.  
  
"Oh, well I don't know if I should tell you." Harry said.  
  
"Oh common Harry, please." I had to know what Ginny told him.  
  
"Ok, but your not going to like it." Harry said.  
  
I chuckled a little. "Try me."  
  
"Ok, well first off she wanted to know what I was doing in the common room all by myself. I told her I was waiting for you because we had our date tonight." Harry started.  
  
"Keep going." I said.  
  
Harry POV  
  
I let out a long deep breath and told her everything that happened earlier that day  
  
_FLASHBACK!  
  
"You're going with Hermione? Why would you go with her when you could do so much better?" Ginny said moving a little closer to me.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean that way but, why would you bother with her I mean, everyone knows that she has a crush on Ron." Ginny said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Opps, did I say that. But it is true you know." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, Ron doesn't like her. He is going to the dance with Lavendar Brown." I informed her.  
  
"So I have heard." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, everyone know that you like me. Well I have something to tell you. Get over it. I am not interested in you and probably never will be. It's Hermione I want, not you." I snapped at her.  
  
Ginny then nudged away from me from me and say one last thing. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Hermione then came down the stairs and smiled at me.  
  
"Wow! You look beautiful."  
  
END FLASHBACK!  
_  
Hermione POV  
  
"How dare she." I cursed under my breath.  
  
"I told you that you don't want to know." Harry said.  
  
"No its, just that." I let out a sigh. "After you ask me if I wanted to go on a date and I said yes. You left to go to the Great Hall for dinner and once you turned the corner, Ginny came out of the brushes. She had been spying on us."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know, I am sorry I should have told you sooner." I said.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" Harry asked.  
  
"She said, word for word, 'You knew I had liked him since the moment I laid eyes on him, how, how could you?' I told her that it wasn't like we were going to the dance together; we were just going to Hogsmeade. I also told her that she knew I like you also but she complained that I grew over you in my 3rd year. I snapped at her and told her that if she were a good friend she would understand." I said and put my head down.  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a while. I just heard the sound of him breathing in and out.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." I said.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be. Look, let's get out of here and head back into town." Harry said.  
  
Harry took my hand again and led me into the crowded street.

* * *

After exploring Honeydukes and eating tons of cotton candy, chocolate and Bettie botts every flavor bean, we went over to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
We walked in through the door and saw none other the Ron Weasley sitting in a booth in the corner of the small place with Lavendar Brown right next to him. Harry noticed him as well.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted towards him.  
  
Ron's head shot towards us. He waved his hand and motioned us to join him. Harry hand still in mine pulled me to the small bench and sat down across from my secret crush.  
  
"What are you 2 doing here?" Ron asked us.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Don't you remember anything I tell you? I am on my date with Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right." Ron's head moved towards me and I tried with all my might not to blush. And I didn't I kept my mind focused on Harry.  
  
"You know Hermione, Harry has been talking about you nonstop starting from the moment you said yes you know." Ron said.  
  
"Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Now don't you go breaking his heart now." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Like you did mine?" I said under my breath.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I won't." I said.  
  
"But Hermione." Lavendar started. "I thought you didn't like Harry?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
_Oh shit!_  
  
"Well, I told Hermione about the rumors with you and her and she said that you 2 were just friends and that she had set her eyes somewhere else." Lavendar opened her big mouth.  
  
"Wait, a min-"Harry started.  
  
"Lavendar, that was before Harry asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. And the person I was crushing on WAS Harry, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would open your big mouth like you are now." I lied.  
  
"Oh yeah, and sorry." Lavendar said.  
  
Harry motioned to the waitress to get us 2 butterbeers and brought them back very quickly.  
  
"So, Harry." Ron started. "What have you 2 been doing?"  
  
"Well, dinner at The Golden Snitch. A walk down by the shrieking shack, Honeydukes, and now where here." Harry said. "What about you 2?"  
  
"Oh we just got here about 30 minutes ago and came strait here and then you 2 showed up." Lavendar answered for him.  
  
Harry checked his watch on his wrist. "Well I think it is time we better get going Hermione." Harry said. We both got out of the booth and say our goodbyes to Ron and Lavendar and walked out of the crowded pub.  
  
We walked towards the carriages but we passed a small caravan with a bunch of fruits and vegetables outside.  
  
"Harry stop." I said standing next to the caravan. "I promised Paige I would bring her back a little something." I said as I bought a couple of potatoes.  
  
"Speaking of which, how is Paige doing?" Harry asked.  
  
The owner. Gave me the bag with the potatoes and the change I need and we continued walking over to the carriages.  
  
"Well, she certainly isn't shy anymore. Paige has started to warm up to me. I got her a small bed and cabinets so she doesn't have to sleep with me every night. But she is doing great, how's Amber?"  
  
"Fun as ever, but she wants to play around all the time and I barely get any sleep. And I have to do everything she says because she threatens me by going back to Hagrid. And I don't want a Sprigggin." Harry said.  
  
"I don't blame you." I said.  
  
Harry helped me onto the carriage and the Thestral trotted along the bumpy rode back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. The Quidditch Match

**A/N: Ok, confusion. I tired to clear up from last chapter but In the 3 broomsticks; Hermione lied about Harry being her secret crush. It IS Ron, not Harry. Hermione said this to drop the subject.  
  
Sorry about that guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Quidditch game.**  
  
Harry POV  
  
Hermione and I walked up to the Gryffindor common room and found that no one was there. The fire was still burning and there were abandoned books on the tables.  
  
"Well, thank you so much Harry for a great time tonight. I had a great time." Hermione said turning to face me.  
  
"Your welcome." I said. "Um, well, I better get to bed, the first Quidditch match of the season is tomorrow." I said.  
  
"Yup, and I hope you do well against Hufflepuff beforehand." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Its late to, you should get to bed yourself." I said not knowing what to do in a situation like this.  
  
"Yeah well goodnight." Hermione said. She walked towards the staircase but I pulled her hand and she came back. "Yes Harry?"  
  
I didn't say anything. I bent down and gave her a small kiss and pulled away quickly. "Goodnight." I said softly. Hermione smiled at me and made her way up the staircase. My eyes did not leave her until she disappeared behind the door.  
  
_Harry you old fool._

* * *

The next morning I found myself being shaken to death by a boy with bring red hair.  
  
"Wake up Potter, we are going to be late." Ron said.  
  
I jumped out of bed and pulled my trunk open. "I'm up, I'm up." I said to Ron throwing some clothes on.  
  
"Ok, let's go." I said as we rushed out the door down to the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

It was so embarrassing as Ron and I walked in late seeing how I was captain since Angelina left last year and put me in charge. I hurried and changed into my Quidditch robes and grabbed my firebolt from the broom closet.   
  
I stood in front of the rest of the team and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, were playing Hufflepuff today so a few things to remember. Their Keeper is weak, but do not score at ever-free chance you get because their beaters are quick and fast. Ron, watch out for Davis. He comes out of no where sometimes."  
  
"Oh I'll keep a good eye on him, but are you going to be ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear how is Hufflepuff's new seeker?" Ron asked.  
  
"New seeker?" I questioned him.  
  
"Cho." Ron said.  
  
"What? Cho Chang seeker?" I stammered.  
  
"Yup, I saw them practicing last night. She not that good though." Ron said.  
  
"What is she riding?" I asked.  
  
"Comet 260. Nothing compared to what you've got." Ron said. "Don't worry though you'll do fine." Ron said.  
  
Outside the horns blew signaling for both teams to head out onto the pitch.  
  
"Alright everyone, let's go." I said and together we walked out onto the open grass.

* * *

Hermione POV  
  
I stood against the wood waiting for the teams to come out. Lee Jordan's voice echoed along the stadiums walls.  
  
"Welcome everyone to an excellent game of Quidditch. Today's match is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff."  
  
Once Jordan stopped talking both teams flew out onto the field. I saw Harry at once and Ron talking his position by the hoops. Madame Hooch walked onto the field and released the bulgers and snitch.  
  
"Captain's shake hand's." she said.  
  
Harry moved forward and so did the captain from the Hufflepuff team. They shook hands in the center and returned to their side.  
  
I saw Harry looking across the field and it finally just hit me. Cho Chang was Hufflepuff's new seeker. Harry was nervous.  
  
"Now, begin!" Madam Hooch shouted. She threw the Quaffle into the air and blew her whistle.  
  
Chasers and Beaters flew every which way. Harry zoomed off and Cho was trailing after him. Harry looked back and saw that Cho was flowing him. He sped up but Cho was going as fast as she was going to get on that Comet 260.  
  
My eyes darted back and forth from Ron blocking shots to Harry chase after a golden shimmer in my eye.  
  
"Gryffindor scores!" shouted Lee Jordan. "The score now 60 to 20 Gryffindor. Wait a minute! Look at Potter go!"  
  
I looked around and finally found Harry flying high above my head with his arm held out. He dove through the crowd trying to catch up to the golden snitch. He flew right passed me with Cho right behind him.  
  
"Common Harry!" I shouted.  
  
Harry was flying down on the field with his arm reached out. I saw the golden glitter flying inches in front of him.  
  
"Common on Potter!" Lee Jordan shouted.  
  
"Common Harry, you can do it!" I yelled.  
  
Harry sped up with his arm reached out still and the other held tight on his broom.  
  
"And Hufflepuff scores!" Lee shouted once more.  
  
My eyes darted over to Ron who shook his head and looked down on the ground. Ron hated it when the Quaffle went passed him.  
  
"It's ok Ron, keep your head up!" I shouted.  
  
"Harry Potter catchers the golden snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted.  
  
'What?!? But I was only watching Ron for a minute!' said the voice inside my head.  
  
I looked around the entire pitch and finally saw Harry flying around in a circle with the golden snitch in his hands high above his head. I started to clap but still feel really bad missing him catch the snitch.  
  
_'You should feel horrible Hermione. Harry is like your boyfriend now.'_ Said another voice in my head.  
  
_'But not really. I mean he didn't ask me if we wanted to go out or anything like that.'_ Said the other voice in my head.  
  
_'Listen did he give you a kiss last night?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'There it is sealed. Everyone knows that when you get a goodnight kiss that you are going out.'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Let me tell you one thing Hermione. Did you have a good time last night?'  
  
'Yeah, but-'  
  
'Did you enjoy being out with Harry?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then what are you complaining about?'  
  
'I guess your right, again.'  
_  
I walked down the steps and onto the cold wet grass. I started to walk off but at the very same moment, Harry came out of the pitch running towards me.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted over all the people.  
  
"Hey Harry, you played a great game today." I said.  
  
"Thanks, listen Hermione I was just wondering," Harry started. I couldn't listen to what he was saying though. I saw Ron talking to Lavender and then she gave him a warm bear hug.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? I'm sorry what was that?" I asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, since I had a really great time last night, that will you go with me to the Winter Ball?" Harry asked.  
  
I saw that look in his emerald eyes again. I smiled as I answered. "Oh Harry, I thought you would never ask."  
  
"So you will?"  
  
"Of course I will."

* * *

**A/N: Game set and match! The dates are paired up. And for some of you I know Hermione is being a total bitch right now but don't worry. She won't be as the next chapters go by you'll see.  
  
I love Reviews! Hint hint. **


	9. Just a walk in the park

**A/N: Hello again to all of my wonderful reviewers/readers! I just wanted to say that if you ever find the time to read all of my wonderful reviews that PunkRock101 is my sister just to clear up some things there.  
  
A note to Crissy Potter: I didn't take your first review as a hate review. I just wanted you to see that Hermione does not stay this way. And she will end up with someone, but that someone will not be said at this time.  
  
And one more thing to all my readers! Last chapter Gryffindor played Hufflepuff, I was going to make Cho the seeker so I asked my Harry Potter friend and he told me that Cho was in Hufflepuff, that's the last time I take advice form him. Cho IS in Ravenclaw, but I guess in my Harry Potter world, she is a bitch from Hufflepuff.  
  
Ok now back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Just a walk in the park.  
  
Harry POV  
  
I sat down in the Gryffindor common room staring into the warm blaze of the fire. I got lost in thoughts of everything that had happened earlier this day. Playing Quidditch again, Hermione saying yes. Everything was going good for me until Ginny Weasley entered the empty common room I was in.  
  
"Why hello Harry." The bright red head said.  
  
"Um, hi" I said.  
  
Ginny strolled into the room and sat down into the chair on my right, her eyes didn't leave me.  
  
"So, got any plans for today?" Ginny asked placing her hand under her chin to rest on it.  
  
"Um," I started to say. "Oh, yeah that's right I completely forgot to talk to you about it."  
  
"About what?" Ginny said, her eyes beaming.  
  
"Well I promised someone that I would ask you to go to the Winter Ball with him." I said.  
  
"And who would this person be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom." I said.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Why not? Neville's a great guy." I protested.  
  
"Well I would rather go with someone else." Ginny said, moving closer to me.  
  
"Look, Ginny. Go with Neville. I told you before, I am not interested in you. And besides I asked Hermione today and she said yes." I said moving away from her.  
  
"What?" Ginny demanded shaking her head.  
  
"Look, Hermione and I are going to the Winter Ball together. Go with Neville, and you tell him." I said. I stood up and walked away from Ginny and up to the boys' dorms.

* * *

Hermione POV  
  
"Oh Paige, this isn't suppose to happen. Look, I mean Harry is a very sweet guy and smart and funny but I don't think." I cried out on my bed.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!" Paige said. I sat up and looked at her. "Look, I don't know why you are crying. I mean if Harry is as great as you say he is I am completely thrilled for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you say that Harry is sweet, funny, smart, I mean I would be drooling over the guy." Paige said.  
  
"Well, practically every girl is begging for him at his feet." Hermione said.  
  
"Then why are you complaining? I mean you are going out with Harry Potter." Paige said.  
  
"You know what?" I said wiping away my tears. "I think I know why I am crying, it is because I didn't get Ron. But I guess I got someone better. I mean if I look at it, Harry is better for me."  
  
"There you go, I mean I think he's hot I don't know what's wrong with you." Paige laughed.  
  
I smiled off my tears and turned to Paige and opened my mouth again but there was a hard knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione! I know you are in their come OUT!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"Paige, what do you think, Harry or Ginny?" I asked.  
  
"Best decide for yourself." Paige answered. She moved behind my pillow as I made my way to the door and opened it to a smaller girl than myself that had a face a bright red like her hair.  
  
"HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Ginny stormed her way in.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked like nothing was going on.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO THE WINTER BALL WITH HIM! YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM! YOU KNEW THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO GO TO THAT DANCE WITH. AND NOW I AM GOING WITH NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Ginny yelled at me.  
  
"Ginny," I started.  
  
"IT WAS ME, NOT YOU!" Ginny continued on.  
  
"Ginny," I tried again.  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO GO WITH RON!" Ginny continued.  
  
"Ginny, Ron is going with." I tried again.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Ginny went to far.  
  
"FRIEND YOU CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND! TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF! HARRY LIKES ME AND NOT YOU AND YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR WAY. RON IS GOING WITH LAVENDAR GIN, SO LISTEN UP. I AM GOING TO THE DANCE WITH HARRY, BECAUSE I LIKE HIM, A LOT. SO GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU COME TO ME. OH YEAH AND ANOTHER THING, IF YOU WERE A FRIEND AS YOU CLAIM YOUN ARE, YOU WOULD BE SUPPOTIVE FOR HARRY AND I. NOT GOING AROUND BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY. FIRST YOU TRY AND SEDUCE HARRY AND NOW THIS! YOU ARE WAY OUT OF LINE GINNY, NOW GET OUT!"  
  
I pushed the little brat out the door and slammed it right in her face. I was right and everyone knows it. Ginny is just being jealous because she didn't get her way this time. I wasn't going to stand it anymore.  
  
I heard Ginny start to cry out side the door but I paid no attention to her and felt no sympathy towards her.  
  
"Jealous, are we." I said to Paige who had emerged from under the pillow. Paige just looked at me for a minute then raised both of her hands and started to clap.  
  
I played along and took a bow. "Thank you!" I said.  
  
"My little girl is all grown up." Paige sounded like she was about to cry but she really didn't, we just burst into laughter again.

* * *

After Herbology class the next day, Harry surprised me and came running towards me from behind.  
  
I gave a little just as he said "Hermione!" from behind.  
  
Harry started to laugh and then I joined in.  
  
"Merlin Harry, don't ever do that again!" I said.  
  
"What can I say, I couldn't help myself." Harry said.  
  
"Geesh, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said again.  
  
"Listen, want to go on a walk with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, Ok sure." I answered, wondering what Harry was up to.  
  
"Great, lets go." Harry said.  
  
"Wait, right now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wait?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, ok I guess." I said. This really did seem awfully strange.  
  
I felt Harry entwine his hand in mine as we strolled along the great lake, free from classes for the rest of the afternoon. The cool wind breeze against my skin making my hair fly back. It was too romantic as the sound of the grass bending beneath our feet with each step with took.  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" I asked.  
  
"Because, I want to talk to you and I was thinking about going for a walk." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Really now?" I said putting a smile on my own face.  
  
"Yup, I need to let you know something." Harry said.  
  
"Well whatever it is," I started.  
  
"Hermione, it's about Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"Well, what about her?" I asked. The smile on my face was starting to fade away and I looked down at the grass.  
  
"Hermione she tried to talk me out of going to the dance with you, again." Harry said.  
  
"I know what you mean. I guess after she talked to you she came to me and started to yell in my face." I said.  
  
"Really? What did she tell you?" Harry asked stopping.  
  
I turned around and faced him. "She said well, how could you do this to me and I thought you were my friend. That old chestnut." I said.  
  
"Well, she really didn't say anything bad to me, just that I shouldn't go with you and I should go with her instead. I told her that I wasn't interested in her and that I wanted to be with you instead." Harry said looking into my eyes.  
  
Harry's eyes were something I had never seen before. Because his eyes were soft and meaningful. It was like I could fall into and land on soft pillows. I felt his other hand grab my free one as books dropped down and hit the cold grass. My heart lifted as though I were being swept off of my feet. Harry's head came down onto me and my eyes closed. Just at the moment I thought we had kissed, we were interrupted by the hateful voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Aw, look at the love birds!" Draco sneered.  
  
My head snapped back and saw him standing feet away from us. He was laughing to himself with no other than Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked turning around to face him.  
  
"What your mouth with me mudblood." Draco hissed at me.  
  
I dropped my head down to avoid his awful eyes. Behind me, Harry let go of my hands and moved in front of my.  
  
"Don't you talk to her like that Malfoy!" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Well, well, well. Potter protecting his little girlfriend. Seriously Potter, you could have done better." Draco howled with laughter again.  
  
I saw Harry's knuckles go white. He drove his fingernails into his soft hands.  
  
"Speak for yourself Malfoy." Harry spat back.  
  
Draco's smile left his face. He shot me a disgusting look and turned back to Harry. He lifted his hand, which his wand was in.  
  
_"Perilmus!"_ Draco shouted with his wand pointed straight at Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as the green flames came towards him making him fly back, hitting hard on the cold ground.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed. Draco and Pansy joined together again in laughter. I looked back and grabbed my wand this time.  
  
_"Radicate!"_ I shouted, my wand pointed straight at Draco.  
  
Red spikes shot out of my wand's tip and flew straight at the two of them. Draco's eyes went wide as he screamed. He and Pansy ran away, trying to outrun the spinning spikes.  
  
I looked back at Harry, who hadn't moved yet. I ran to his side and bent down next to him, laying his head in my lap.  
  
"Harry." I said softly.  
  
I pulled my hair back as Harry's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Hermione?" was the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
I placed a smile on my face knowing that he was ok. "Oh, Harry." I said. Pulling his hair away from his face.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said again.  
  
"Yes Harry?" I answered him.  
  
"Hermione, I can't see anything." Harry said.  
  
"What? What do you see than?" I asked.  
  
"Green, everything is green." Harry lifted his hand up and waved it in front of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Common, lets get you up to the hospital wing." She grabbing his hand and helping him up.  
  
"Hermione." He said again as I picked up all the books I dropped.  
  
"It's ok Harry, I am right here." I grabbed his hand as we walked back to the castle.  
  
"Hermione, what happened to Draco?" Harry

"Don't worry about him. I sent red spinners at him and that slut of a girl." I said.  
  
Harry laughed along with me as I helped him though the double doors.

* * *

**Reviews! review! reviews.**


	10. Love and Diary's

**A/N: Hello again! I am so glad to see more and more people reading my story every day! So far my career in Harry Potter stories in rocketing slowly but surely. I will not let you all down!  
  
OK, enough of me, lets get back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: This just in, I never owned Harry Potter.  
**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Love and Diary's.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" I called walking into the hospital wing.  
  
She came running towards Harry and I with a worried look on her face. "Ms. Granger dear don't go shouting. What is wrong?"  
  
"Harry can't see anything!" I said at once.  
  
"It's true!" Harry spoke up. "All I see is green, everywhere."  
  
"Well come here Mr. Potter, how did this happen to you?" Madame Pomfrey said taking Harry's hand and pulling him towards on of the bed in the back.  
  
"Draco, cast a spell." I answered for him. "We were out walking by the lake and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson came and cast some spell on Harry, and the next thing, Harry can't see and thing."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger but I think Mr. Potter can speak for himself. Now if you will please leave, I think I have got it covered." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"No, I won't leave." I retorted.  
  
"Ms. Granger," she started. "Mr. Potter will be fine I assure you. Now will you please leave."  
  
"I told you, I am not going to leave Harry. I know that he will be all right but I won't leave." I almost shouted at her.  
  
"Fine. I would rather like it if you left but if you wish to stay, there is a chair right by his bed." Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
Harry came out from behind the curtain changed and Madame Pomfrey helped him into the bed I sat by.  
  
She took out her wand and laid it beside the bed. She looked into Harry's emerald eyes. "He's been hit with a blinding charm. But whoever did it, didn't to it properly. His vision should be coming in clear soon but I can't do anything about it since his eyesight isn't perfect."  
  
"How long do you think it is going to take?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I can't say soon, but it won't take long. Harry, what color do you see?"  
  
"Green, everything is green. I can make out some outlines though." Harry answered.  
  
"There, it won't take long now. But I am going to give him something just to be on the save side." Madame Pomfrey went over to a cupboard and pulled out a long, thin bottle that was clear and had some purple liquid in it. I could make out dust around the top where it curved in.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came back with a glass and poured a little in and handed it to Harry how drank it down without a word said.  
  
**_BANG!_**  
  
The doors to the hospital wing were slammed open. Draco and Pansy stood side by side with cut all over them. Their robes were cut and blood was dripping down. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.  
  
Pansy's hair was in every direction and one of her arms hung to its side as though she couldn't move it. Draco's hair still perfect had a long cut on his face and it looked as though his leg was covered in blood.  
  
"Hermione was there?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Well, it seems Draco and Pansy were having some fun of their own." I whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile as Madame Pomfrey went to go and help Draco and Pansy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, what have you 2 been up to tonight?" she questioned them.  
  
I turned my attention back to Harry how hand went up and touch my cheek.  
  
"Harry, can you see me?" I asked.  
  
"Only your outline, but then yet again it is very faint." Harry answered.  
  
"That's great Harry." I said.  
  
I grabbed Harry's hand with my own and laid it on his bed. I smiled but then yet knew Harry still couldn't see me. I heard Pansy give a yell from the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Hermione, you should get back up to the tower. I'll be fine here." Harry said.  
  
"No, I am not going to leave you." I protested.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to do this." Harry said.  
  
"But I want to." I said. My hand did not leave his.  
  
Harry smiled. "Look it must be late, your going to miss dinner." Harry said.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I said. "Look Harry, you can say whatever you want, I am not going to leave you here."  
  
"Ok, but can I at least ask why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, your worth it." I said. Without another word said, I bent down and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Ginny POV  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I cannot believe what Hermione did to me. I mean, she knows I love Harry. And she has the guts to call me a lousy friend? Well I'll show her. I mean, she is suppose to go to the dance with Ron. Ron, not Harry. And she says that she likes him now? Since when did this happen? This will not happen because I will not allow it. Harry is mine, and mine for the keeping.  
  
Harry keeps saying that he doesn't like me that way, well I will make him. But first I have got to make Ron see that Lavendar is an airhead and make him see that Hermione is the one for him. If Ron asks Hermione out while she is going out with Harry, I wonder what will happen?  
  
HA! It is the perfect plan. Once Harry has had his heart broken, he'll come back to me and tell me that I was right and that he would like to go out with me. Oh the thought of this makes me laugh inside. Oh I am so evil. I know it is so wrong for me to do this to me so called friend but then if it is wrong, why does it feel so good. Ok, now that's evil. Mwuh hahaha!  
  
I will write to you later.  
  
Love ya!  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
_  
I walked down the corridors to the Great Hall for dinner when I ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" He greeted himself.  
  
"Hi Ron." I said.  
  
"So, did you hear what happened to Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"It seems as though that git Malfoy threw a curse at him, so he is down in the hospital wing and can only green and the outline of everything around him." Ron said.  
  
"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup, I went down there and it seems Hermione sent a curse back at Draco and Pansy." Ron said.  
  
"Wait, how did this happen?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Harry and Hermione were walking along the lake. When they were just about to kiss, Draco and Pansy appeared and Draco sent a curse at Harry, Hermione sent something back at him. Hermione took Harry up to the hospital wing where they are right now." Ron answered me.  
  
"Well," I said, my blood boiling. "I am going to check up on Harry and see how he is. I will meet you down at dinner soon."  
  
I practically ran down the 4th floor corridor until I reached the hospital wing doors. As I walked in to the long row of beds, I saw Draco and Pansy on one side being treated for cuts that were all over there body. On the other side I saw Harry lying down with none other than Hermione right by his side.  
  
I walked towards them and put a smile on my face. Hermione heard me coming and shoot her head towards me. She shook her head and told Harry.  
  
"Well hello guys." I said with my smile. "I heard what happened and decided to come down and see how you are Harry."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"Glad to hear that." I turned my head to see Hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing? You should be down in the Great Hall for dinner."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Oh but you should go." I said.  
  
"No, I really don't want to go anyway. I would rather stay by Harry, see that's what girlfriends do." Hermione said straight at me.  
  
Without responding, I turned on my heel and walked out the door.  
  
_Bitch._

* * *

**Review! review! Review. review.**


	11. The Halloween Ball

**A/N: Hello everyone! Did you all enjoy Ginny being a total bitch? I had so much fun writing it that I hoped you all enjoyed it. I really never like Ginny from the start.  
  
Warning! This is wear PG-13 can go to it's limit.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Halloween Ball.  
  
_Harry POV  
_  
As soon as I could finally see again, Hermione and I walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hermione." I spoke up.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" Hermione responded.  
  
"May I ask why you snapped Ginny's head off back there?" I asked.  
  
"Because she is being a total bitch towards me and I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. Besides she had it coming to her." Hermione answered, smiling.  
  
"Oh, well just one more question, do you have any idea what we are going to dress up as at the Halloween Ball?" I asked.  
  
"No actually, I haven't even thought about it." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Oh, well I had an idea but it isn't a very good one." I said.  
  
"Well I might as well her it if I haven't got anything at all." Hermione said.  
  
"Well Ron and I had this crazy idea that him and Lavendar were going as us and we would go as them." I said laughing a little to myself.  
  
"Oh my God! Does that I mean I have to know all the gossip and stay up till 2 in the morning talking to Parvati about all the latest stuff?" Hermione asked imitating Lavender's voice.  
  
I laughed a little. "You make such a good Lavendar, but if you don't like it I can just tell Ron." I said.  
  
"Are you crazy, it's brilliant!" Hermione said.  
  
"Wait, you really like it?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do! Besides, I always wondered what you would look like with red hair, but what are you going to do about your glasses?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I know this spell that make them turn invisible."  
  
"Great."  
  
We walked into the common room, which was completely empty at this time of night.  
  
"Well, I might as well go to bed." Hermione said. "Although I am sure that Lavendar will still be awake."  
  
"Yeah me too, who knows what Ron is up to?" I said.  
  
Hermione laughed a little. "Well good night Harry." Hermione turned and gave me a kiss. She held it longer than the one before though, but just as my hopes go up Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Sweet dreams." She whispered.

* * *

_Hermione POV_  
  
I walked up the staircase and felt Harry's eyes on me the whole time. As I entered my dorm, laughter and shrieks filled the room.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione!" Lavendar said from under her laughter.  
  
"Hi." I responded.  
  
"Where were you?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Down in the hospital wing with Harry." I said.  
  
"Why what happened?" Parvati asked.  
  
I told the girls about what had happened earlier that day down by the lake but left the part about Harry and my face centimeters apart from each other.  
  
"Sounds horrible." Lavendar said.  
  
"Yeah, so has Ron told you about his and Harry's idea for Halloween yet?" I decided to ask.  
  
"What Halloween idea?" Lavendar asked.  
  
"Well Harry told me earlier, you and Ron are going as me and Harry and were going as you 2." I said.  
  
Lavendar shrieked with laughter again.  
  
"Oh how positively fun! But well get ready together, I'll straighten you hair and you can curl mine. Oh you can borrow one of my dresses and I'll do the same with yours. Oh I can't wait to see what Ron looks like with jet black hair." Lavendar laughed.  
  
"That's what I said about Harry with red hair!" I burst into laughter myself.  
  
Lavendar laughed a little more loudly. "He'll look ridiculous!"  
  
I lied back in my bed and laughed myself to sleep.

* * *

_The afternoon before the Halloween Ball._  
  
I sat at the end of my bed staring at the dress Lavendar picked out for me. It was a short red dress the showed a lot of cleavage and didn't even go down to my knee's. I gave Lavendar the dress I wore at the Yule ball on my date with victor. I though the blue would make it look more like me.  
  
Lavendar was behind my in attempt to straighten my hair out.  
  
"Well, were almost done, I just need to get the patch to stay down." Lavendar said and then felt her wand against my head.  
  
"Lavendar, what are we going to do about our eyes?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I mean mine our brown and you're our blue." I said.  
  
"Oh, I figured it out already, I found is 24 hour color changing spell we can use on our eyes. Ron told me about it because it is the same one there using for there hair." Lavendar said.  
  
"I wonder if Harry is going to get his hair to stay down?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno, Ron has tried every spell he can think of." Lavendar said. "All done. I think your hair might have been alive at one point. It seemed as though it were putting up a fight. Hey, don't move yet, I need to put a charm on it that will make it stay this way for at least 12 hours."  
  
"Ok, ok.' I said as she cast the charm.  
  
I stood up and turned to face her. "Well?" I asked.  
  
"Perfect." Lavendar said. "Now it's my turn."  
  
I went over behind Lavendar as she sat down behind her. I pulled my wand out and started to curl her hair.  
  
After hours of perfecting our appearance to make us look more and more like each other, we successfully changed the color of our eyes, our hair was perfect as Lavender's was down and curly and mine was up in a bun that Lavendar usually wore. Lavendar had done both of our makeup and fixed her hair so it looked bushy. ("No offense Hermione") The red dress Lavendar gave me earlier fit me perfectly and the blue dress I gave Lavendar was a little bit with the help of a shrinking charm, it fit it just as well.  
  
He looked at each, already 10 minutes late.  
  
"Shall we get going Lavendar?" Lavendar asked me.  
  
I smiled at her. "I think we shall Hermione." We started to laugh again.  
  
We made our way down the staircase and stopped Harry and Ron (Ron and Harry) quickly.  
  
Ron now had the same jet black hair Harry usually wore and used some sort of jell to make it stick in every direction. He changed his eye color to the emerald green that Harry had. He was wearing Harry's clothes and put on fake glasses that were an exact replica to Harry's.  
  
Harry on the other hand colored his hair to a bright red but couldn't seem to make it stick down for it was also in every direction. He made his glasses invisible and colored his eyes, not that I liked the brown he had now very much. He was wearing one of Ron's 'R' sweaters and a pair of blue pants under the Gryffindor robe.  
  
"Well hello Ron!" I said to Harry.  
  
"What?" the real Ron asked.  
  
"No you, me." Harry cleared it up for him. "And hello yourself Lavendar."  
  
"You look great Harry, although I prefer your emerald eyes instead of those browns ones." I laughed.  
  
"You look wonderful yourself, could hardly tell it was you went you walked down." Harry said.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Lavendar, she is the one who did it." I said.  
  
"Well, common guys. Let's get down to the ball." Lavendar said after hugging Ron and they both said how they looked like Harry/Hermione.

* * *

The Great Hall was in full swing when they got there. Everyone was dancing, laughing and having a good time. Everyone was in costumes, from old English clothing, to space aliens, everyone was wearing something different. Parvati was dancing in her flower costume with a 7th year Ravenclaw and (thankfully) Ginny was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Come Lavendar, shall we dance?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Of course, Ronald." I laughed.  
  
Harry laughed with me as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The real Ron and Lavendar shortly followed us and we danced. Even Neville managed to find a date, a girl I didn't know but then recognized her from Hufflepuff.  
  
After a while, Harry pulled me away from the dance floor and we went to go and sit down. We drank butterbeers and watched Lavendar and Ron continued to dance.  
  
A while later, we were interrupted but non other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Potter, what have you done to your hair and why are you with Lavendar? Does Hermione know that you're cheating on her?" Draco snarled.  
  
"It is called a costume Malfoy and this IS Hermione you dumb ass." Harry sneered at him.  
  
Draco looked back over at me and eyed me up and down. "Well I suppose it is then." Draco smirked.  
  
I stood up and Harry stood up too behind me. "You ungrateful beast." I spat at him.  
  
"Ooo, such bug words for a mudblood, but I dare say you have become a pretty one overnight." Draco hissed from his teeth.  
  
What happened next seemed to happen in one motion. Draco arm flew towards me and grabbed my hand. Without a word spoken he pulled me towards the dance floor. Unaware of what was going on, Draco wrapped his arms around me and tried to dance with me.  
  
I looked back at Harry who was trying to get though the crowd but Draco kept moving me father away.  
  
"Harry!" I called. I turned around in Malfoy's arms and held my own ones out. But unfortunately, Crabbe and Goyle made some sort of blockade around Draco and I. I turned back and tried to undo his arms from around me.  
  
"Get off of me!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, fiery." Draco whispered.  
  
I slapped him across the face and he finally let go of me. I ran away from him and out into the crowd.  
  
"Harry!" I called over everyone. But no head turned back to see me. I called his name again and ran all over the Great Hall.  
  
After minutes of searching I found what I though was Harry but was just Ron.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Ron." I said.  
  
"Hermione, where's Harry?" Ron said urgently.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione, we need to find Harry." Ron said. "Ginny came up to me earlier thinking I was Harry. She was being seductive, Draco pulled Lavendar away thinking she was you and once she was gone Ginny kissed me. Once I tolled her it was me she went to go and find the real Harry."  
  
"Common Ron." I said grabbing his wrist and pulled him deeper into the crowd. I called Harry's name over and over again until we spotted him. He was in a corner back against it. Ginny was with him. The slut she was, was wearing what looked like a bra connected with her underwear and barely covered her. She had on bunny ears and had Harry pressed up against the wall, kissing him.  
  
Rage ran though me. Not even I kissed Harry like that. I let go of Ron and almost ran right towards her. Once I reached her I trapped politely on her shoulder. She turned around and started to say, "May I help you?" in a bitchy voice. Once her eyes were on mine. I pulled my fist back and punched her square in the head.  
  
"DON'T YOU TRY ANYTHING WITH HARRY AGAIN!" I yelled at her to the top of my lungs.  
  
Ginny stood back up. "What do you want with me Lavendar?" Ginny asked.  
  
I pushed her back so that she fell on her back again. "That's Hermione to you." I spat at her. "HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS SO LOW, EVEN FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I NEVER WANT YOU TO TALK TO HARRY OR ME EVERY AGAIN!" I yelled at her. "Some friend you are." I spat at her. I grabbed Harry's hand. "Common." I said softly to him.  
  
I pulled him out of the Great Hall, knowing everyone was watching us depart.

* * *

I took Harry outside by the tree we sat under by the lake. I fell against the trunk and slid down its trunk. Harry didn't say anything, still in shock of what I did. I sat down and placed my head in my hands.  
  
"I can't believe her." I almost whispered. I couldn't hold myself together and started to cry. I felt Harry's body next to mine as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Hey, look I know I am not good with girls when they start to cry so can you please stop for a minute." Harry said in my ear.  
  
I looked at up at Harry and wiped away all my tears on my face "Ok." I said.  
  
"I know it is shocking what happened in there but I am just as mad as you are. Good punch by the way." Harry said.  
  
I laughed a little. I looked back up into Harry's eye's, which were starting to turn green again. "Harry I was so scared when Malfoy took me away." I said.  
  
"Oh, baby. Don't worry I am always here." Harry said and hugged me tight into his chest. I couldn't help myself but to cry again.  
  
I stopped after a while. I just realized to myself that something had come over me and something left me. I wasn't in a deep crush with Ron anymore. I was in love with Harry. All the tears I had in me vanished. Months ago I would have never saw this happening. I felt Harry's hand around my neck as he pulled me closer and closer. I closed my eyes as our lips met each other. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. Soon I felt Harry's wet tongue touch my lips. I parted them as he gained entry to my mouth. I pulled apart before he found my own and whispered.  
  
_"I love you."_

__

* * *

**Reviews!**


	12. Ginny's Diary Entry 2

**

* * *

A/N: This might be my quickest update ever of Fanfiction would let me update it already! Did everyone enjoy 'my best chapter yet!' Love to all my reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned Harry Potter. Damn.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Ginny's diary entry 2.  
  
_Ginny POV_  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
My plan somehow failed tonight. Although Harry was impressed by my costume. Besides, Hermione got so pissed. Though I have to admit she did look good in Lavender's dress. I can't believe they switched places for a costume. As clever as it was it almost messed up my plans. Plus I kissed Ron, my brother!  
  
But still, those two sicken me with there make-out session down by the lake. But I still enjoyed the 15 seconds Harry and I had. But it still doesn't make up for the extreme headache I had earlier no thanks to Hermione. And I barely recognized her. I thought it was Lavendar for a minute.  
  
I must remind myself to thank Draco for the favor. Once I mentioned that it would make Harry and Hermione miserable, he couldn't help but to agree. Yes that's right, I made Draco dance with Hermione, once she was gone I went it and got Harry right where I wanted him. I also sent Draco after Harry and Hermione once I saw them leave together for the lake at the Greenhouse. I guess you can say Draco and I are partners in crime. I feel so evil right now.  
  
Anyway, I must go and plot my next attack.  
  
Talk to you later!  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
_  
I walked down the corridor still in my Halloween costume searching for the boy with blonde hair. I didn't take me long to see that he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Draco." I said at him.  
  
Draco turned around to face me and smiled once his eyes laid on me. With his hand, he ushered Crabbe and Goyle away.  
  
"I knew you would be coming to find me soon." Draco smirked.  
  
"I have news for you." I smirked myself.  
  
"What, did they breakup yet?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, they had a fucking make out session under the tree." I spat out.  
  
"Listen Ginny, you said that this would make Pothead miserable." Draco said moving closer to me.  
  
"Yes I know, but I have a better plan." I said calming him down.  
  
"What? Hex them every chance we get?" Draco said.  
  
"No better, well plan little things that will lead up to what I have in store for them at the Winter Ball." I said.  
  
"But Ginny, you can't go to the Winter Ball. Your only in your 5th year." Draco said.  
  
"And you're in your 6th." I made my point. The smirk went back across my face.  
  
_Harry POV_  
  
"Hermione, I love you too." I said quietly.  
  
Hermione smiled at me and I returned with one of mine. Hermione pulled apart from me and leaned against the tree again. I did the same and looked up into the sky. It was a perfect clear night and all the stars were showing. I tried to clear my thoughts of what happened back inside the Great Hall.  
  
_Flashback!  
  
Draco pulled Hermione by her wrist and took her off to the dance floor.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called back.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione!" I called back to her. I tried to get though the crowd until she appeared.  
  
Ginny was wearing a bra the connected to her underwear. It was pink and barely covered her. She placed bunny ears on her long flowing hair. And she had glitter all over her eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, didn't anyone tell you? You were suppose to wear a costume." I answered her.  
  
Ginny's smile suddenly vanished from her face. "Anyway, where's your date?" Ginny said. She moved closer to me.  
  
"Over there, now excuse me." I tried to pass her but Ginny grabbed me shirt and pulled me back over and my back hit the wall.  
  
"Harry!" I heard Hermione call from the other end of the Great Hall.  
  
"Look, there she is Ginny." I said.  
  
Ginny ignored me and moved closer to me so that we were almost touching.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called again.  
  
"You could do so much better than that!" Ginny said.  
  
"And you could stop being jealous." I said. I tried to get away from Ginny again but she pushed me but into the wall.  
  
"Look Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you that there is and never will be nothing between us. I don't like you. I love Hermione. Get that though your thick skull." I told her.  
  
"One more." Ginny said.  
  
She moved closer until our lips touched. I kept my eyes open and heard Hermione and Ron call my name. Soon enough I saw her right behind Ginny. She stormed up to us and tapped Ginny on the back.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny bitched out as she turned around and saw Hermione.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Hermione hit Ginny straight in the face.  
  
End Flashback!  
_  
"Harry." Hermione broke the silence between us.  
  
"Yeah?" I responded back.  
  
"It is getting late. Do you think we should go back up to the castle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What? You mean back to the dance?" I asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? No, I meant back up towards the common room." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, ok, yeah we should get going." I said. I stood up and then helped Hermione up.

* * *

We walked our way up to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Once we entered, roars of cheers sounded us. 'Harry' came up to us first.  
  
"Great punch Hermione. You should have seen the look on McGonagall's face. She took 5 house points from the both of you but then Snape gave 10 for the amazing performance." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Hermione said. She turned to me and whispered "I don't we'll get much sleep tonight."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. It wasn't a bad thing that you hit Ginny after all." I said.  
  
Hermione just smiled at me.  
  
"Ron I don't think you did a very good job changing Harry's eyes." Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. "Oh I see, the green is coming back in, well I told him that the first time I tried it. That and his hair. Well common, I went down into the kitchen and grabbed some butterbeers and cauldron cakes." Ron said and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Once Ron left Lavendar came up to Hermione and they both talked their heads off. I walked over to the couch and sat down in my favorite chair. I looked at the flames dancing all over the fireplace. Seamus and Dean came over and sat down next to me.  
  
"Hi ya Harry!" Dean said.  
  
"Hey guys." I said trying to be happy.  
  
"What's that matter Potter? You have everything a guy could ask for." Seamus said.  
  
"Seamus, you should know why I am feeling like this. You've been dating what's her name for almost a year." I said.  
  
"Who Parvati? Well, what did Hermione do? I mean you have been going out for a couple months now, it's not like she would say the three words." Seamus said.  
  
"What three words?" Dean asked.  
  
"I love you." I answered.  
  
"No! Hermione didn't!" Seamus snapped.  
  
"Yeah, and I told her that I loved her too." I said.  
  
"Good move, but wait. You do love her, right?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I would die for her." I snapped.  
  
"Well then why do you feel depressed? I mean, you could be the luckiest guy in the world." Dean said.  
  
"I wonder if she just said it because Ginny kissed me tonight." I said and leaned forward.  
  
"Harry," Seamus started. "Saying I love you, if a big deal. I mean you don't say it unless you really mean it. She must have meant it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." I brightened up.  
  
"But wait, I though Hermione was just using you as jealousy so she could get Ron." Dean said.  
  
"SHH!" Seamus barked at him.  
  
"What!" I snapped.  
  
"Well, Lavendar told us that Hermione was in a deep crush with Ron." Dean said.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Seamus yelled at him again.  
  
"Lavendar told me the same thing, but Hermione said that she lied so Lavendar wouldn't open her big mouth. Besides she said I love you." I protested. "I know Hermione and she would never do something that cruel."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right." Dean said.  
  
"Why I ought to whack you Dean, right here and now." Seamus said.  
  
I fell back in my chair, feeling like I had everything in the world. I turned and saw Hermione laughing with Lavendar and Parvati.  
  
Moments later, Ginny Weasley walked into the common room. Everyone stopped what they doing or were talking about and stared at her. Parvati and Lavendar however burst into laughter at this.  
  
"Hi everyone." Ginny said.  
  
"Just go up to your room, slut!" Someone called.  
  
Ron stepped forward and stood in front of Ginny.  
  
"Ron what's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, don't play dumb. Everyone saw you in the Great Hall. You think your going to get away with it this time." Ron said and crossed his arms in his chest.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny acted dumb.  
  
"Everyone knows you're just jealous that Hermione is going out with Harry and your not." Ron said.  
  
"That's not true." Ginny lied.  
  
"Then why did you kiss Harry tonight?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Because I thought it was you." Ginny lied again.  
  
I stood forward.  
  
"You lying little slut. When I turned you down 4 times you couldn't bear it. Get it though your thick skull. I. Don't. Like. You! I. Am. In. Love. With. Hermione." I said.  
  
I heard Hermione gasp somewhere behind me.  
  
"I am so sick of you trying to persuade me to dump Hermione and go with you to the Winter Ball instead. And now since you tried to get with me, nobody likes you." I said.  
  
"But Harry, how could you think that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just look at what you're wearing!" Ron snapped at her.  
  
"It's a Halloween costume." Ginny said.  
  
"Do see anyone else wearing that slut outfit?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, but-"Ginny started.  
  
"No don't even. I can't believe you Ginny." Ron stormed away.  
  
"But Harry," Ginny tried again.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
Seamus shook his head.  
  
"Dean."  
  
Dean shook his head.  
  
"Well Neville."  
  
Neville stood up.  
  
"I used to like you, until you became the Hogwarts' slut!" Neville yelled at her.  
  
Ginny's eyes began to water up as she ran up to her room.  
  
_Ginny POV  
  
They will all pay!_

__

* * *

**Reviews!**


	13. The Love Letter

**A/N: Mwuah hahaha! I love being evil to Ginny Weasley. Sometimes there's a little voice in my head saying 'I should cut her some slack' but I over hear that voice with a giant evil laugh. Yes I am so so evil. Ok, Halloween is over in Harry Potter land but yet more exciting things will happen until the Winter Ball. I hope you are all looking forward for what I have planned that fateful night.  
  
Disclaimer: How much longer must I keep writing these? Harry Potter isn't mine for the millionth time.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Love Note.  
  
_Hermione POV_  
  
I walked down to the Great Hall alone the next day still with last night's events swarming in my head. Harry was in love with me? I was flattered but I told him and I only thought he responded because I had brought it up. But yet again it sort of slipped out of me. I felt it and it was one hundred percent true.  
  
The Great Hall was not as crowded when I arrived but I guess it wasn't a big deal because it was still very early. I sat down at Gryffindor table helping myself to pancakes and syrup when Ron and Lavender came up.  
  
"Hermione, you must of put a strong charm on my hair because it is still curled." Lavender said. It was true, but I guessed she tried to iron though it because it wasn't brushy anymore.  
  
"I think you still look great with it. Your eyes came out though." I said.  
  
"Yours too. But your hair, it stays down?" Lavender said.  
  
"Ok, I am going to take that as a good thing." I said.  
  
"No offense but it looks great." Lavender said smiling.  
  
Ron however had completely changed back in his old self except the white specks all over his hair. Although as I looked more closely I noticed he still had Harry's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Ron, where's Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno? He wasn't in his bed when I woke up. I guess he must have come down to breakfast before me." Ron said.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
At the very same moment, hundreds of owls came flying down delivering mail to there owners. A small barn owl cam fluttering towards me with my Daily Prophet in its break. I dropped a Knut in the leather pounce and it flew away again. I skimmed though the letter though nothing seemed to be going on.  
  
Once the barn owl was out of sight, a snowy owl landed right in front of me.  
  
"Hedwig, what are you doing here? Go to Harry." I said.  
  
But Hedwig stuck her leg out with a letter attached to it.  
  
"It's addressed to me." I almost whispered but Lavender still heard me.  
  
"Oohh! Getting a love letter from Harry! Why don't you ever do that Ron!" Lavender snapped at him.  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry." I heard him say under his breath.  
  
I pulled Harry's letter out and gave Hedwig some pancake crumbs before she took off again. I rolled open the letter, which read:  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope you slept well last night with everything that has happened. I just wanted to tell you that I have a surprise for you. Meet me in the common room at 5. Don't tell anyone.  
  
Love you, Harry.  
_  
I closed the letter and tucked it into my schoolbag before Lavender snatched it away from me.  
  
"Wait, what did it say?" Lavender asked.  
  
"None of your business." I said too quickly.  
  
"Ooo, is it a love letter? I bet there's a poem in there." Lavender said.  
  
"It is none of your business to know what happens between Harry and I." I said.  
  
Without finishing my breakfast, I grabbed my schoolbag and headed off for my N.E.W.T. Ancient Ruins class. I wouldn't be able to see Harry until after lunch in Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
I couldn't concentrate though my morning class. I copied down the notes and kept dozing off on and off all throughout class. All I kept thinking about was what Harry was up to. Once the bell rang out though Hogwarts that it was time for lunch. I hurried up to Gryffindor tower instead and dropped my books off and got my DADA books, then headed down to lunch.  
  
I sat down with Ron and Neville. Harry was nowhere insight.  
  
"Ron, what is Harry up to?" I asked. "And don't tell me that you don't know because I know you do."  
  
"I don't know, honestly." Ron spat out.  
  
"Oh, well he's-"Neville started but Ron kicked him.  
  
"It's a secret, remember." Ron said sternly to Neville.  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry. I don't know any thing about it." Neville said.  
  
"Great, know I can't pay attention in class due to the fact that everyone knows something I don't." I sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione." Neville said.  
  
"Yeah, speak for yourself." I said and started to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I ate in silence and watched Ron and Neville leave and Lavender and Parvati took their places.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Lavender just told me you got a love note from Harry today, how exciting!" Parvati started.  
  
"Yeah, nothing big though." I said getting off the subject.  
  
"Of course it is. It shows that Harry loves you. I wish Ron would do that sometimes." Lavender started again on how Ron wasn't doing nice little things for her.  
  
"Yeah, anyway I am going to be late for class." I said at once when Lavender's head looked over at me again. I did not what to be questioned at the moment.  
  
I hurried out of the door and started to head up the staircase to the DADA room when Malfoy came out of a door.  
  
"Well Granger," Draco sniggered. "Where's the Pothead?"  
  
"Probably up in the Defense against the Dark Arts room." I said. "And it is where I should be at the moment so if you'll excuse me."  
  
I started to walk past Malfoy but he blocked me.  
  
"Draco let me through!" I ordered.  
  
"No I don't think I will Granger." Draco sneered at me.  
  
"Malfoy I am warning you." I said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Potter, isn't here to save you now." Draco said.  
  
I turned back down the staircase and decided to take the long way to DADA.  
  
I almost showed up late thanks to Malfoy. I walked to a seat in the front of the room as Professor Urmble and he started to show us how to perform the correct Cloaking Curse.  
  
I looked around as I took notes to see where Harry was. Sure enough he was in the back talking to Ron. I decided to ignore Harry for now. Although the thought of what Harry had planned tonight still floated around in my head.

* * *

I was startled when the bell rang and quickly grabbed my things and headed up towards Gryffindor tower, finished with classes for the rest of today.  
  
I dropped my things off and went down into the common room, which was empty. I sat down in a red chair by the blown out fire and stared at the ashes. I kept trying to think why Harry wanted to meet me tonight. It wasn't our one-month anniversary was it? I was sure it wasn't. And besides, I would be shocked If Harry even remembered. Today was November 1st, and Harry and I got together at the Quidditch match, which was on the 12th of October.  
  
I let out a sigh, still unsure of what it was. Then it hit me. I got up and practically ran up the spiral stairs to my dorm. I jumped on my bed and knocked on the box that lied next to it.  
  
"Paige." I called out.  
  
"Ok, ok, what is it?" Paige answered me.  
  
I told Paige all about what happened this morning and throughout the afternoon. With Hedwig, the letter (I even read it to her), I told her about Neville and Ron knowing, and ended with Harry and Ron talking in the back of the DADA class. I also chimed in that DADA was Harry's favorite class and he never sat in the back. Of course only when Umbridge was teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
"Aww, sounds romantic." Paige said once I was over.  
  
"Of course it does but at the same time it is driving me crazy." I said. "AND! Lavender and Parvati aren't up here gossiping."  
  
"Yeah, that is pretty weird." Paige said.  
  
"Well I was wondering is you picked anything up from Lavender about tonight." I asked.  
  
"Nope, I haven't heard any of this until you told me." Paige said. "But I was wondering if you'd give me a lift."  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Over to visit Sean and Amber." Paige said.  
  
"Sure, when have you got to be there?" I asked.  
  
"In about 10 minutes." Paige asked. "But I want to get there early."  
  
"Sure, I'll take you now." I said.  
  
I picked her up and took her over to the boys' dorms. I dropped her off and she said that she get back in an hour or so from Ron or Neville.  
  
"But the guys' can't go up into the Girls' dorm."  
  
"Then just pick me up after your date with Harry." Paige said and shut the door.  
  
I went back to the Girls' dorm with 30 minutes left. I combed though my hair and picked my favorite outfit. I looked at myself and tried to think what he was up to. What is it? Geesh this was driving me insane.  
  
I walked down into the common room that was all empty besides one person. Harry.  
  
I walked down and stood next to him. Harry smiled to me but still didn't say a word.  
  
"So what is the big secret?" I asked.  
  
"What secret?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why did you want to see me tonight? It has been rattling my brain all day." I said.  
  
"You'll see, now common, we have got to get going." Harry said and grabbed my hand.  
  
_Here we go._

* * *

**I love Reviews!**


	14. Midnight Kiss

**A/N: Hello! Love to all my reviewers! I love to put cliffhangers! Because I love to keep you all in suspense. Ha! I am so evil.  
  
Warning, there is some sexual content in this chapter, and I have made some changes from the book into my fanfictional world.  
**

**Sorry for the long update. I found out that a certain sister has been keeping me from writing. How dare she!**

**   
  
OK back to the story.  
  
Chapter 14: Midnight Flight.**  
  
_Harry POV  
_  
I took Hermione's hand in mine as we walked down and out the 2 front doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, were going to miss dinner." Hermione said behind me.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said after her.  
  
We walked out of the front door and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. The grass swept against our feet as we continued walking out into the open. The air was cool as the sun began to set leaving the sky in a red and orange painting. The fresh air blew in through my hair, pulling it back in the wind.  
  
"Harry will you please tell me where we are going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You will see when we get there." I said.  
  
I led her to the Quidditch pitch and stopped in the middle of the field. Hermione turned to look at me with a puzzled face.  
  
"Harry, what on earth are we doing here? You know I can't fly a broom and have no ability whatsoever in Quidditch." She said.  
  
I didn't answer her. Instead I fumbled inside my robes and pulled out what looked like a miniature broom. I laid it on my hand grabbed my wand with my other. "Engordio." I muttered and the small broomstick that once laid in my hand turned into my firebolt.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started.  
  
I mounted my broomstick and ushered Hermione to get on behind me.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said again.  
  
"Common Hermione, my Firebolt isn't going to bite you."  
  
"Harry you know I hate flying." Hermione finally managed.  
  
"Common Hermione, you know that I won't hurt you or let you fall off." I said.  
  
"But Harry," Hermione started again.  
  
"Common 'Mione. For me? Please." I was now begging her.  
  
"Well, alright, but don't go so fast." Hermione gave in and got on.  
  
I felt her hands slip around my waist and her head fell against my shoulder. I kicked hard off the ground and soared into the air. Hermione clung onto me and I heard her say under her breath "Just don't look down. Don't look down." Laughed to myself and flied forward over the castle roof. I looked down at all the student hurrying inside the castle for dinner.  
  
We soared over the trees of the forbidden forest but Hermione still clung onto me refusing to look around. I pulled up higher than ever so that Hogwarts looked like a small house. I went higher and touched the wet clouds.  
  
"Ok Harry what is the point of this?" Hermione shouted from behind me.  
  
"Don't worry, ok?" I assured her.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said, but she still didn't loosen her grip on me.  
  
I started to descend down back to the ground, but I didn't go to the Quidditch pitch. I headed towards the roof of the castle. I landed on a small landing on top of the charms classroom. Hermione still didn't let go of me once me feet hit the floor.  
  
"Hermione, you can let go of me now." I said.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at where we were. "Oh." She jumped. Slowly she swung her leg over the broomstick and stood on the roof of Hogwart's. I didn't shrink my broom back inside my robes; instead I swung it over my shoulder and led Hermione around a corner of the roof.  
  
Hermione let out another startled "oh!" once she was surround with loud cheers of _**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"  
**_  
Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Paige (Hermione's Leprechaun), Sean (Ron's), and Amber (mine.) There was a huge blanket spread out and Lavender had managed to find a charm spelling _'Happy Birthday Hermione'_ I color changing words above everyone's heads. On the blanket, a large spread of food and drinks were spread out.  
  
I pushed Hermione towards everyone who hadn't said anything but just put her hands over her mouth which had a smile underneath it.  
  
"So much for hanging out with Sean and Amber huh?" Paige said.  
  
"You guys!" Hermione bursted out. "Thank you so much, but you didn't have to do this."  
  
"You don't have to thank us, it was Harry who planned the whole thing."  
  
Hermione looked over at me and just smiled. I saw her lips mouth the words 'thank you'. I sat down next to Ron and the 3 leprechauns who were devouring mashed potatoes.  
  
"Great job mate." Ron said next to me. "Where did you take her flying, we saw you guys go above the castle."  
  
"Yeah, I took her above the forbidden forest and above the clouds a little, but she didn't open her eyes. She just clung onto me." I said.  
  
"Ah, don't let it get you down." Ron said.  
  
"It didn't, not for later." I said. "Have any problems getting up here?"  
  
"Naw, everyone was ok except the three little guys, Sean almost fell off the broom so Paige grabbed him and he held on for dear life until we got on the roof." Ron answered. "Wait, what do you have planned for later?"  
  
"Ron, don't you remember what I told you in Defense against the Dark Arts?" I asked.  
  
"Um, no?" Ron answered.  
  
"God you pathetic." I shook my head.  
  
"Common Harry, tell me!" Ron begged.  
  
I just ignored Ron's begging and helped myself to dinner like everyone else.

* * *

Hermione's Surprise Party was better than I had planned. Everyone was having a good time laughing and joking around. Although it got a bit too serious when Ron thought it would be funny to hang Neville over the side of the castle. Lavender and Parvati were talking to themselves and sometimes spend to Hermione or me jabbering away.  
  
A while later, everyone settled down as one by one, Hermione opened her presents. Ron gave Hermione a new set of Quills and Inks. Lavender and Parvati got her some new Dress Robes. ("Not that your old ones weren't bad or anything Hermione.") Amber, Paige, and Sean all got together and made a picture frame that held Hermione, Ron, Paige, Sean, Amber, and me in it. Neville on the other hand seemed to forget to bring his gift and said that he would give it to Hermione tomorrow in Herbology.  
  
After about 2 hours of talking and laughing, Ron flew everyone down, Hermione and I however stayed up.  
  
I grabbed my Firebolt again and we both got on. Hermione held onto me tight again and refused to look down, or open her eyes to that matter. I pulled around the back of the school and over the forest again.  
  
"Hermione, will you please open your eyes?" I decided to ask.  
  
"Harry, please don't make me." Hermione said behind me.  
  
"Just once." I pleaded.  
  
"Ok, but just for a minute." Hermione said.  
  
I looked behind me as Hermione opened her eyes for the first time on my broom. She looked around She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"It isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I told you that you have nothing to worry about with me." I said.  
  
Shortly I dived down to a small opening on the edge of the lake. I landed on the soft patch of grass and felt the air, brush up against my skin and fly though my hair.  
  
"Now what are we doing here?" Hermione asked as I shrunk my Firebolt again and stick it inside my robes.  
  
"Don't you know where we are?" I asked taking her hand in mine.  
  
"Um, by the Great Lake?" Hermione answered.  
  
I laughed to myself. "Close, this is where we were when Malfoy attacked me." I answered for her.  
  
"It is?" Hermione looked around.  
  
"Yeah." I said, pulling Hermione closer towards me.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hermione, I have something for you, your real birthday present." I said. I reached into my robes and pulled out a small box. I lifted the box open and inside, it revealed a small golden necklace. Hanging on the necklace was a small golden heart. On the front of the heart was a two heads. Hermione and mine's, underneath Hermione's it read _breathless _and under mine it read _romantic._ On the back of the necklace it read, _Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
_  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked at once who had her hands in front of her mouth.  
  
"It's an Emo-Teller. It tells both of our emotions. So even though I am not with you, you'll be able to tell what I am feeling."  
  
I pulled the necklace out of the box and walked behind Hermione and attached the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what to say." Hermione managed.  
  
"Well, for starters, a simple thank you would be nice, but I think that from your expression, it wouldn't cover it." I said.  
  
Hermione just smiled at me. "Harry you know you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Oh, but I had to. Because what would I be if I acted like my girlfriend didn't turn 16?" I said.  
  
"You're right, I'm 16 now aren't I? And today I almost forgot my own birthday." Hermione laughed.  
  
I just smiled down at her. "Well common 'Mione, we better get back to the Castle, it is getting late." I said.  
  
I started to walk back towards the castle when I noticed Hermione wasn't following me. I turned back to look at her.  
  
"'Mione, what is it?" I asked.  
  
"The last time we were here, I remember that we got interrupted." Hermione said walking towards me.  
  
"Yeah, damn Draco and that stupid bitch." I said softly.  
  
"Well," Hermione said. She was nearly touching me now. Her head was tilted up so that she could still see me. Her eyes were sparkling against the reflection of the moon. Her hair was pulled back in the cool wind. Hermione looked like a fairy tale princess.  
  
I bent forward and felt my lips touch hers. My eyelids seem to drop on their own. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her forward. I felt Hermione's arms slid around my neck, her soft skin against mine.  
  
My lips parted and she let me gain entry to her mouth. I seemed to be moving on my own as my tongue slipped inside her mouth. I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling. It was like Hermione had cast a spell on me and I was on autopilot. I felt a special feeling run up and down my body.  
  
_Is this what Love felt like?_

__

* * *

_A/N: For Everyone's information if you didn't already know this, Hermione's birthday is on September 1st even though it never says it in the books.  
  
Hoped you all liked the chapter.  
  
Please Review! _


	15. Christmas Part 1: Before

**A/N: Hello again everyone, today I finally get some free time to sit down and just write away, I just hope that this chapter was as good as the last one. **

**Don't Harry and Hermione make a cute couple? **

**This takes place 1 month after Hermione's birthday. **

**Chapter 15: Christmas Part 1: Before.**

_Hermione POV_

I sat in History of Magic class, the last class for today and in just twenty-seven minutes and fourteen seconds, it would be the weekend. I jotted down the rest of my notes and put my quills down, as Professor Binns feel asleep again.

I pulled out the small necklace Harry gave me for my birthday on month ago out from under my robes and squinted down at the small letters that spelled Tired under Harry's sleepy head. I looked at the back of the class and saw that he was almost asleep behind his textbook.  
  
"Oh, let me see! Let me see!" Lavender said next to me, pointing at my necklace.  
  
I held it out so she could see mine and Harry's head with our emotions.  
  
"So this is the thing Harry got you?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah." I answered. Lavender had asked me this questions about 20 times.  
  
"Why does it say annoyed under your head?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I dunno Lavender?" I said sarcastically.  
  
Lavender just looked away and starting talking to Parvati again. I sighed. I looked down and studying my notes and I swear it must have only been 2 seconds when the bell rang.  
  
I gathered all my books, notes, quill and ink up and stood up to leave the class. I turned and came face to face with Harry. I let out a yelp and took a step back.  
  
"Harry, don't scare me like that." I managed to say.  
  
Harry laughed to myself for a minute. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
I finally managed to walk out of the classroom, Harry nagging me the whole way. "You should have seen your face."  
  
"Shut up Harry, and it wasn't that funny." I said.  
  
"Ok, ok. So are you going home for Christmas?" Harry asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. "I dunno. Maybe, I mean I haven't heard any word from them for a while now, not since I told them about you." I said.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What exactly did you tell them?" he said shakily.  
  
"Not much, just that we were dating now and reminding Dad not to go crazy. Mum wrote back saying it was nice that I found a good boy." I said. "Common Harry, there going to find out sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, but you could have told me sooner." Harry said starting to walk again.  
  
"Please don't worry about this, my parents already love you from what I have told them." I reassured him. "And besides, it's not like your going to be meeting them anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, your right." Harry said.  
  
We walked back up towards the common room which was packed with student celebrating the winter break.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called from a chair by the fireplace.  
  
I walked over to him and Neville playing a game of chess. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Pig sent gave me this, this morning. It's from your parents." Ron said thrusting a small brown letter in my direction.  
  
I ripped open the top and a small piece of paper, it read:  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope you get this letter soon. I wanted to tell you that your father and I would like to have you and Harry over for the Christmas break. Hopefully, it will be ok with Harry's aunt and uncle. Send us a letter as soon as possible with an answer. Were looking forward to met Harry and see you again.  
  
Love you, Mom.  
_  
_Shoot!  
_  
I walked back over to Harry who was talking to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered. Dean and Seamus got the hint and went over to watch Neville and Ron.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
I held the letter from my Mom and Harry grabbed it and read it to him self. His eyes shot open. "Hermione, I can't. I just can't." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry, there my parents and I want you to met them, and they want to met you." I said.  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"You'd actually get a really Christmas if you come with me, because I am going. And I don't know if you could live without me for a whole week." I whined.  
  
"But, uh, I hate it when you do that." Harry gave in.  
  
"So you'll come?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come, but only because you insist." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you Harry, and I promise it will all be ok." I gave Harry a hug and ran upstairs to write the response.  
  
_I only hope that Dad doesn't go hard on Harry._

__

* * *

_Harry POV_  
  
It was almost midnight when I went back up to bed. Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Neville were still up talking.  
  
"Hey Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Down in the common room still." I answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mum invited you to the Burrow to spend the Christmas Holidays. I told her you would be coming already." Ron smiled.  
  
"I can't go." I sighed.  
  
"WHAT? But you love the Burrow, and your going to stay here?" Ron almost shouted.  
  
"I am spending Christmas with Hermione." I said landing on my bed.  
  
"You mean your going to meet her parents?" Seamus chimed in.  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
"I pray for you man." Seamus said.  
  
"What? I mean her mum and dad can't be that bad. Can they?" I looked over.  
  
"Well, hopefully Mr. and Mrs. Granger are nicer than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Seamus said.  
  
"Why, what happened when you met Ginny's parents?" I asked.  
  
"Chaos." Seamus shook his head.  
  
I lied back on my bed. "Hermione said that her parents already loved me from what she had told them."  
  
"Harry, that's what they always say." Seamus said again.  
  
"I don't get it, what's so bad about meeting her parents?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, lets say they can't wait for you to mess up. But Harry should do great I mean Hermione's parents are muggles. Harry knows all about that stuff." Seamus assured me.  
  
"Harry, you have to send an owl over and tell me how there like." Ron said.  
  
"Shut up." I said and pulled the drapes over my bed and found sleep.

* * *

_Ginny POV_  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
How dare Gryffindor betray me like that? You won't imagine how much hate mail I see shoved under my door. Stuff like, HOGWARTS SLUT and EVIL BITCH. I am so sick of everything. Well I just can't believe that Ron refuses to talk to me anymore. And he must of told mom what I did because I haven't had an owl from her since the Halloween Ball.  
  
Just wait till my evil plan is in motion. Draco and I are quite the pair. But something must have slipped because I saw Pansy yesterday threatening that if I lay one finger on Draco she'll kill me. I'd like to see her try. I heard that Harry and Hermione are going over to Hermione's house for Christmas Holidays. Perfect chance to cause mayhem.  
  
I got a letter from Percy yesterday, told me how proud he was for me becoming a prefect. He also invited me to spend the Holidays with him. I mean, how could I refuse to my older brother. Even though I already had plans to go with Draco but so what, I haven't seen Percy in forever, he'll understand.  
  
Well I must be going now. I promise to write to you over the Holidays.  
  
Love from, Ginny_

__

_

* * *

_

  
**Reviews please, oh and Hermione's real birthday is September 19th. Sorry about that.**


	16. Christmas Part 2: Now

**A.N: Hi again, yes I know this is a quick update. Ha ha! I finally found some free time in my schedule to write. Or well type. And this might just be my longest chapter ever.  
  
Yes and you all saw Ginny's next Diary entry well to disappoint you, Ginny will not be using the Polyjuice Potion in anyway. I might use it in my story but not for Ginny's sake.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this is the final one, I do not, repeat; do not own Harry Potter or its characters in anyway.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Christmas Part 2: Now  
  
_Harry POV  
_  
I sat on the Hogwarts express with Hermione and Ron, all of us going to the muggle world for Christmas Break.  
  
Ron shook his head again. "I still can't believe it."  
  
"Ron." I shot at him.  
  
"I mean, who would of thought you would be spending Christmas with Hermione."  
  
"Ron!" I shot at him again. I threw him a cauldron cake to shut him up.  
  
"Harry, your not worrying about meeting my parents, are you?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"No, of course not." I smiled.  
  
Actually I was. I had no idea what Hermione's parents were like. I was hoping that they would be like any other muggle. All I knew was that her parents were dentists, I met them a couple of times before but never anything like this.  
  
The train slowed down as we reached Platform nine and three-quarters. I stood up and grabbed Hedwig and followed Hermione out of the train.  
  
The scene looked as though students had just got out of Hogwarts for Summer Break but it was terribly cold out. Students were rushing to grab their trunks and wait to walk out into the muggle world. Hermione and me went though the barrier together and Hermione led the way to where her parents were.  
  
Her father was a very tall man with brown hair and green eyes. Her mother on the other hand looked just like Hermione with soft brown eyes and curly brown hair.  
  
"Hi mum, dad." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" her mother brightened up. "And you must be Harry, we have heard a lot about you. Hermione can't stop talking about you."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Granger." I said putting a smile across my face.  
  
"So your Harry, eh?" Mr. Granger spoke up.  
  
"Yes." I answered not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, I just hope your everything Hermione has told us you are. Well common on now, we mustn't say here all day."  
  
Mr. Granger led the way to their car, Hermione next to him all the way, probably telling him to go easy on me.  
  
Hermione's house was very tall (probably 2 or 3 stories high) and was painted a soft brown on the outside. In the front was a small garden with loads of flowerbeds, and a small white gate that only went up to your knees protected it all.  
  
Inside though, there was a large sitting room that led into the kitchen on your left. On your right was a brown and narrow staircase. Just past the dining room was another sitting room; this one though had a large TV in the corner. Another staircase was in there but this one was quite larger.  
  
"Hermione, show Harry up to the guest bedroom, will you?" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded to me and I followed her up the staircase in the second sitting room. She stopped at the first landing, which led to a large hallway with brown doors up and down.  
  
"I know it's not nothing to look at." Hermione said.  
  
"Your house is huge." I said.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione led me past a bathroom with blue tile everywhere, a small room with a desk in the corner with a computer and a couple of comfortable chairs, and a bedroom with blue painting with a small bed in the corner and full of toys.  
  
"That's my younger brothers room." Hermione said.  
  
"I never knew you had any siblings." I said.  
  
"Well, Brain is still very young." Hermione said.  
  
She led me into the next room, which was dark red and had a large bed in the corner. There was another door near the back with looked like another bathroom. The walls had a scarlet boarder with what looked like roses.  
  
"Well, this will be your bedroom." Hermione said. "Mine is just next door."  
  
"Thanks." I said dropping my trunk and placing Hedwig on a small table.  
  
"Shall I show you the rest of the place?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione first took me to the top floor, which was the attic but it looked nothing like it. It was a giant room with wall-to-wall bookshelves. And scattered around the room was different chairs and couches with lamps.  
  
"This is were I come up to read, like my own personal library." Hermione said.  
  
"Even though I don't like reading very much, it still looks really great and it is much cooler up here." I said.  
  
Hermione took me back to the 2nd floor and showed me her mum and dad's room for a quick moment and then her room. I also found that the narrow staircase led to her parent's bedroom. ("Never go up it, I not even allowed.") Hermione's room had white walls and a large canopy bed in the corner. A desk in the other with ink, parchment, and quills lay upon it. There was another bookshelf in here but instead of the books you found upstairs, there was books you would see in the library at Hogwarts, and very close I found her copy of _Hogwarts, A History.  
_  
Hermione led me downstairs again and showed me another office, a bathroom; a smaller sitting room but there was a pool table in the middle. This room led to their backyard.  
  
Outside, the backyard was huge. In the center was a large pool that was covered with a blue sheet. ("It is winter so Dad wants top keep the pool clean for the summer.") Beyond the pool was a wooden hut where the Jacuzzi was. Over to the right of the pool was a white table underneath a large canopy and it was surround by 4 chairs.  
  
"Well, let's get inside, dinner must be ready by now." Hermione said and led me inside.  
  
I could tell that my Christmas Holidays had just begun.

* * *

_Hermione POV_  
  
I woke up on Christmas morning by a rapid knock on my door.  
  
"'Mione wake up!" Harry called.  
  
I threw my dressing robe around me and scurried over to the door.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" I said still rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Hedwig and Errol are in my room, Ron sent our presents over." Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I saw what he said. In the corner, Hedwig and Errol were eating something and around them were two small piles of presents.  
  
I walked over and sat on the cold wooden floor. Mrs. Weasley hand knitted me a brown scarf with a golden 'H' on the end of it. ("Why don't you get the sweaters?") Ron sent me the new edition of _Hogwarts, A History._ Hagrid sent over a pack of soft textbook covers. Lavendar and Parvati sent some more clothes and a note saying no offense.  
  
After all the presents were opened there lay still one that was wrapped in red paper. One a white note, it only read To: Hermione.  
  
"Harry, who sent this?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno, some brown, grayish owl came right after and left as soon as he could." Harry answered.  
  
I slowly unwrapped the package and its contents fell onto the floor. It was the same outfit Ginny wore to the Halloween Ball except it was red and see- thought and the bunny ears were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Well I think we know who sent this." I said disgusted.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered coming moving over next to me. I felt an arm go around my shoulder as he continued. "Listen, promise me you wont let Ginny ruin Christmas for you."  
  
"Easy for you to say, did she send you something?" I asked.  
  
"No, but that's not the point. Look, its Christmas Hermione and you shouldn't be worried. Can you just promise me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." I said. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the red velvet that lied on the floor. "I think I'll go and try this on." I said holding the piece of clothing up to my body.  
  
Harry's jaw practically dropped to the floor.  
  
"I'm kidding." I smiled.  
  
Later that afternoon around 3, everyone was gathered around the long dinner table enjoying the feast mom slaved over this morning.  
  
"You've outdone yourself Anne, this is the best honey baked ham I have ever tasted. Don't you agree Harry?" Dad shot a look over at Harry who was sitting next to me.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's really good." Harry piped up.  
  
"So Harry, Hermione tells me that you're an excellent Quidditch player." Dad said.  
  
"Dad." I shot a look over at him.  
  
"No, it's ok Hermione." Harry said. "Yeah, well I've played Quidditch at Hogwarts since my first year."  
  
"Interesting, I read Hermione's book all about it, what was it called again, _Quidditch through the ages_?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yeah Dad." I chirped in.  
  
"Fascinating sport Quidditch."  
  
"Dad." I shot yet another look at him as I helped myself too more mashed potatoes.  
  
"Just making conversation dear. Harry, I want to thank you for making my daughters birthday worth while last month, she told us all about it."  
  
"Anytime." Said Harry.  
  
"What was that again that you got her, an Emo-Teller?" Dad asked.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Yeah, it can tell Hers and mine's emotions." Harry answered.  
  
"Pass the peas, will you Hermione." Dad ended the conversation.  
  
I thought everything was fine until the owl flew in. A black owl that I didn't notice flew in and dropped a white envelope onto Harry's lap and left.  
  
"Harry, I know that your friends are dying to talk to you but please, I do not want owls flying into this house during dinner." Dad spoke up.  
  
Harry tucked the letter into his pocket. "I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"You bet your bottom dollar you will." Dad spoke.  
  
"Dad." I spoke a little more loudly.

* * *

Later that night I sat down by the fire with crookshanks in my lap. All the presents had been opened and Harry was talking to Brain and Mom and Dad had gone up to bed already.  
  
Mom and Dad went all out this year. They bought me a new set of robes, a carrier box for all my ink and quills, the biggest thing of all was a new laptop that was to remain upstairs in the library, but it was still all mine.  
  
They were also so kind to buy Harry a new broomstick care kit and some Quidditch training robes.  
  
The clock on the wall chimed 10 o clock and Brain was forced up to bed, leaving Harry and me alone.  
  
"Have a good Christmas Harry?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno, Christmas isn't over yet." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well right." I said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked getting up on his feet himself.  
  
"I took your words into consideration, I am getting my bathing suit on, I fancy a dip in the Jacuzzi, care to join me?" I said walked up the stairs to my room. I heard Harry following me the whole time. I put robe over my suit and went over to Harry's room. I found that he could change very quickly as he already had his trunks on.  
  
"What if we get caught?" Harry asked.  
  
"We won't, Brain puts his stereo on so he can fall asleep. Can't you here it? And secondly. My parents are very heavy sleepers. And seriously Harry, you've gone a whole week without causing mayhem, you must be dieing to get out." I said.  
  
"Ok, ok. Let's go then." Harry said getting to his feet and walking out past me.  
  
"Where do you think your going? My parents aren't the only one's how have a staircase to there room." I said dashing into Harry's room.  
  
"You mean, I had one too and you never told me?" Harry said coming back in the room.  
  
"I didn't think you were interested." I said.  
  
I walked over to the closet and pulled the door free. Harry hadn't bothered to put any of his clothes in here. I ducked down and pulled the top of the left wall down that revealed a very narrow passageway.  
  
"I was wondering what that was." Harry said behind me.  
  
"Common." I almost whispered.  
  
I led Harry down the stairway until we reached the dead end where I kicked the door open and left it open. ("It doesn't open from the other room.") I walked out of the small space out to the game room and the entrance to the backyard.  
  
"Very clever Hermione." Harry said as I opened the door.  
  
I didn't answer as we made our way out to the wooden hut and pulled open the door. Inside was wooden flooring with small ivy plants hanging from the sidewalls. There were two chairs there but as you moved towards the back and swung open the next pair of doors, the Jacuzzi was raised a little from the ground. I set the controls on the side panel so that warm, white bubbles emerged from the sides of the water.  
  
I slipped my robe off and placed in near the water edge as I climbed in.  
  
"Well, common Harry, the water isn't going to kill you. Wait, your still not hung up on that thing from the Triwizard Tournament, are you?" I asked.  
  
"Um, no, it's just, never mind." Harry said as he climbed into the water besides me. "I can't believe were doing this, and especially from you." Harry said pointing a finger at me.  
  
"What do you mean, like I haven't broken the rules before." I said. I looked to the side as I asked my next question. "What was in that letter?" I almost whispered.  
  
"What letter?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, the letter that owl delivered during dinner." I almost shouted.  
  
"Oh, that, it was just a letter from Ginny telling me to have a happy Christmas." Harry said. "Speaking of Christmas, you still haven't given me your gift."  
  
"And neither have you." I said pointing a finger at Harry this time.  
  
"I asked you first." Harry said pushing my arm to the side.  
  
"Oh ok you caught me, I was going to give it to you now. Way to go and ruin my surprise Harry." I teased.  
  
I turned behind me and pulled the small little package I had put in my robes before. I turned back around to Harry and held it out for him.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry." I said as he took the box.  
  
Harry took it and opened it with a quiet snap. "Hermione." He breathed as he took out the black ring I got for him.  
  
"It's an Emo-Teller, like the one you got me except you can put more people on your than mine. See, just turn the dial on the front to change the person." I said.  
  
Harry flipped the dial back from him and me. "But how do I add more?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well it's quite easy to take them on and off." I said. I pulled back around and grabbed my wand and moved closer to Harry. I turned the small golden dial past Harry, which said breath taken, to and empty one and it shown a dark kind of black on the smooth top of the ring.  
  
"Who do you want to add?" I asked.  
  
"Ron." Harry smiled at me.  
  
I pointed my wand to the top of the ring. "Ronald Weasley." I spoke clearly. A bright red emerged from the tip of my wand and before I knew it, Ron's face was a sleep on the front of Harry's ring.  
  
"To take it off just say another name on top of the name you want to take off." I said.  
  
Harry slipped the ring onto his middle finger. "Thank you Hermione." Harry managed to say.  
  
"Don't mention it. I figured that you would want me with you all the time. Now my turn." I said.  
  
"Your gift is up in your bedroom." Harry smiled at me. And without warning Harry pulled himself towards me to where his lips met mine.

* * *

Back up in my room, I saw what Harry meant. ON my bed stand laid a picture frame with a golden frame around it that had hearts around its corners and on the top in fancy lettering it spelled 'Hermione'.  
  
Instead of a picture though, it had a small blank screen. Harry said just remember any memory of mine and it will show up on the screen. I pictured hard of happened the night of the Halloween Ball. Then the screen glowed and it showed me punch Ginny.  
  
_"DON'T YOU TRY ANYTHING WITH HARRY AGAIN!" I yelled.  
  
"What do you want with me Lavender?" My memory Ginny asked.  
  
I pushed Ginny back down to the ground. "THIS IS SO LOW, EVEN FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I NEVER WANT YOU TO TALK TO HARRY OR ME EVER AGAIN! Some friend you are."_ I spoke again. I quickly forgot the memory and lied on my bed.  
  
I looked down at my Emo-Teller and it said asleep under Harry's head and under mine it said tired.  
  
I quickly gave myself a smiled.  
  
_Some Christmas, huh?_

__

* * *

_Chapter 11- The Halloween Ball_  
  
**OK everyone I almost have 100 reviews, which is my goal for this story. So please don't stop now!  
  
Otakuprincess look, I gave Harry and Emo-Teller so please please please, make Harry and Cho break up in your story! **


	17. Christmas Part 3: Then

**A/N: Love goes out to all my reviewers! Thank you all!  
  
I have an important note to say today! Today, July 23rd is Daniel Radcliffe's 15th birthday! Happy Birthday Danny!  
  
And next chapter we will finally get to the Winter Ball.  
  
Ok, now to find out Ginny's evil plan!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Christmas Part 3: Then.  
  
_Ginny POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am very pleased with my presents I gave out. I hoped Hermione liked hers! Ha, ha, ha! But the thing that stuck me different is why Harry lied about his gift. It wasn't a letter from me, but yes it was. See Diary, what I did was sent a letter from Harry saying it was Cho. Ha, Ha! But see he still lied about it TO Hermione. This is working out better than I had planned.  
  
Percy, the stupid fool. He still doesn't know what I am doing. Well, like its wrong or anything. But soon, soon, Harry will realize that we aren't meant to be together.  
  
Sorry for the short entry, but I think Draco is here. I must go.  
  
Luv ya.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
_  
I put my diary back in my bag and headed towards the front door of Percy's small house.  
  
I opened the door and saw a tall blonde haired boy staring back at me, smirking.  
  
"Ginny, who is it?" Percy called from upstairs.  
  
"Just a friend of mine Perc." I called back at him. I looked back over at Draco. "Common."  
  
I turned down the corridor and headed towards my bedroom.  
  
"So, what is your master plan?" Draco said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Very simple. First we need to make Ron see that Hermione still likes him. Ron will want Hermione, and deep down I still know Hermione wants Ron too." I said, motioning Draco to have a seat next to me on my bed.  
  
"Yeah, you told me that." Draco said. "But, what if Hermione wants to stay with Harry?"  
  
"Let me get to it. Are you aware what I sent Harry earlier today?" I asked.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"I sent Harry a little letter from Cho Chang, if you tell Hermione that Harry is cheating on her with Cho Chang, then maybe, just maybe, she'll cast Harry out." I smirked.  
  
"Ok, but why do I have to go with you to the Ball?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because than I can't get in." I spat out.  
  
"Go with Neville than." Draco said.  
  
"I can't, his grandmother won't let him." I shook my head. "And besides, I want to go to the dance with you."  
  
"I do to, but are you going to hatch your plan at the Ball?" Draco asked.  
  
"OK course I will. Hermione thinks Harry is the perfect guy for her. If she finds out that Harry cheated on her than she'll be heartbroken and cry to Ron, who will be waiting for her. Harry will be alone which means he'll will come to me." I smiled.  
  
"But will you take him?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, I told you Draco, this isn't about getting together with Potter, this is about my revenge against Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor." I said.  
  
"Wonderful, oh and by the way, your dress is ready for you, it is just out in the car." Draco smiled.  
  
"Fantastic." I smirked.  
  
"You know, I can't help to think why you aren't in Slytherin." Draco asked.  
  
"Well, that's because I am brave enough to pull this shit off. Common, I want to see what I will be wearing in two weeks." I snapped.

* * *

_Hermione POV_  
  
I lied back in my seat of the Hogwarts express as, the train rattled towards Hogwarts.  
  
"So how was it?" Ron pestered Harry.  
  
"It was fantastic." Harry said.  
  
"Well I guess your Christmas went as better as mine did. Lavender showed up." Ron sighed.  
  
I laughed to myself.  
  
"Hey it isn't funny." Ron spat at me.  
  
"Well sorry but," I tried to say but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Harry seemed to agree with me because he could barely stay on his seat with laughter.  
  
"Ok, what happened?" Harry managed to ask.  
  
"Well, she showed up on Christmas with my gift and everything but Mum insisted that she stay for dinner. Mum got mad at me because I didn't mention Lavender before. Then right in the middle of dinner, where Ginny is? Wrong move there." Ron trailed off.  
  
Ron cleared his thought and then imitated Mrs. Weasley's voice. "How could Ginny do this to me! My little girl! You did this to her didn't you! You evil nasty girl!"  
  
"Horrible nightmare if you ask me." Ron said in his normal voice again.  
  
"Sounds awful." I said clearing my laughter away.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if Lavender will ever talk to me again." Ron shook his head.  
  
"You don't need her anyway, Ronald, you could do much better." Said a voice by the door. I shot my head around to see non other than Ginny with Malfoy.  
  
"Speak of the devil." I said standing up.  
  
"How was your Christmas Granger? Like your present?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know? I burned it, made good firewood." I said.  
  
"Watch your tone with me mudblood." Ginny spat at me.  
  
I turned my head to the side as Ron and Harry stood up behind me.  
  
"Take that back!" Harry said pulling his wand out.  
  
Malfoy stood forward. "Potter, I would be careful if I were you." Malfoy spat at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't lower his wand.  
  
"Because, I think someone else is calling for you?" Draco smirked. And with that said, both of them left my sight.  
  
"What was that about?" I turned around to Harry.  
  
"Dunno." Harry said.  
  
"Wait, the Winter Ball! It's in two weeks and I haven't got a dress!" I panicked.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. We can go into Hogsmeade when we arrive, we'll pick your dress and my outfit as well there." Harry said placing his hands on my shoulders as he pulled me back down into the seat.  
  
"Yeah, ok." I said.  
  
"So Harry, what did you get Hermione for Christmas?" Ron asked.  
  
I zoned him and Harry out as I reached into the bag and pulled out the golden picture frame and that was glowing the night when Harry and I sneaked outside into the Jacuzzi at my house. I watched as I saw myself give Harry his Emo-Teller. I leaned against the real Harry and he looked over at my Memory.  
  
I saw as I added Ron to his Emo-Teller and how I explained how you could take people off. I pulled my own Emo-Teller out with one hand and saw that Harry's read happy. I looked up and saw he was smiling down at me. As the memory Harry and I kissed, the real us were kissing as well.

* * *

**OK everyone sing with me.  
  
_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Danny! Happy Birthday to you!_  
  
Ok, review!**


	18. Weasley's Diary's

**A/N: Hi everyone! Ok, almost to 100 although I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter! Ok, I realized how muched I screwed this story up well its fan fiction so I can do anything I want.  
  
First, Yeah I know I put Cho in the wrong house but so sue me, I made a little mistake. Yeah, remember my stupid friend.  
  
Second, Fred and George are at Hogwarts for a really complicated reason because, they are being spy's for Dumbledore for the order and everything. They basically just are watching to see if anything suspicious is around Draco or anybody else in Slytherin.  
  
Third, I let Harry go into the Girl's rooms. Well so sue me; I changed the rules of Hogwarts around. Ha, I'm a rebel. Grr! Lol!  
  
Ok, this will probably be the only chapter when I let you all into Ron's thoughts. Maybe another but I haven't decided yet.  
  
This chapter has everyone in it, Ginny again, Hermione, and Ron (shocking!)**

****

**

* * *

You're the one that I want.  
  
Chapter 18: Weasley's Diary's.  
**  
_Hermione POV_  
  
"Sixth and Seventh years are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade at this moment in order to prepare for the Winter Ball. Younger student who are also going to the Winter Ball with an older student may go but you all must check in with me first!" Professor McGongall shouted over all the Hogwarts students.  
  
I felt Harry's hand slip in with mine. "Common." Harry said to me as he pushed us though the crowd to check in.  
  
"Potter, I have you down as well as you Miss Granger." Professor McGongall excused us.  
  
Harry slipped us out of the crowd egger to get back to the castle. The streets of Hogsmeade were almost clear except the few 7th and 6th years rushing into shops.  
  
"So were are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"We?" I asked. "Don't you know that you can't come shopping with me to get my dress? You go and find Ron and get your things. I can get my dress on my own."  
  
"Fine, have it your way. I'll meet you In the 3 Broomsticks in an hour ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Make it an hour and a half, I don't know if I can get though the lines that quickly." I said and walked out of view.  
  
I headed down a small street to a small dress shop. I had been in here once for the Yule Ball and knew that not a lot of people knew about this place. I slipped inside and was surrounded by dummies wearing beautiful dresses. One had on a short pink halter and another in a long sleeve emerald green dress. I thought that would match perfectly with Harry's eyes but I hate the long sleeves on it.  
  
I went around the shop seeing students here and there. I thought there was nothing left after another short red halter when I spotted the perfect dress. It was a long, baby blue following dress no sleeves. There was a 'V' design around the waist that went all around. It also came with a baby blue see-though sash to go around my arms.  
  
"Wow." I breathed.  
  
"Why hello Hermione, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again." Mary, the shopkeeper said from behind my back.   
  
"This is a beautiful dress, too bad you don't have my size." I said.  
  
"Hermione, you know as well as I do that we can fit you for this dress if you want it so badly." Mary said.  
  
"I'd pay anything." I said turning towards her.  
  
"So, the Winter Ball huh?" Mary said.  
  
"Yeah." I said, feeling the silk of the dress.  
  
"Who is it?" Mary asked.  
  
"Harry." I smiled.  
  
"Potter?" Mary asked.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Well, common in the back then. Hermione why didn't you tell me that Harry Potter asked you to the Winter Ball! I mean, I heard rumors about it in my shop but I never thought it was true!" Mary said dragging me to the back.  
  
I stood on a small stool as Mary took my measurements and writing them down on a small piece of parchment. Mary was still muttering stuff about how lucky I was to have Harry as a date. I just kept thinking on how perfect I was going to look in that dress.

* * *

I walked out of Mary's Dress Shop and had another 2 hours until I could pick up my dress. And I still had another 30 minutes until I had to met Harry and Ron in the 3 Broomsticks. I decided to go into Witches Touch to buy some matching jewelry for my dress.  
  
I browsed the earrings, necklaces, and rings. All sorts of jewelry were in here. The shop was crowded with 7th years and some 6th years buying the finishing touch on their outfits. I didn't have enough time to decided so settled on a pair of long white gloves that go up to my elbows, a pair of silver dangling earrings that had tiny snowflakes on the end and a silver necklace that had a small silver snowflake on it. I tried and it fitted perfectly, lying on my skin. And I knew it would be visible on the low cut dress.  
  
I paid for my jewelry and got out of the shop, heading towards the 3 broomsticks.  
  
_Ginny POV_  
  
I walked into the entrance hall of Hogwarts having my dress already taken care for.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco called for me.  
  
I turned around to face the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I spat at Ron, him and Lavender are broken up!" Draco rejoiced.  
  
"Well, it seems that my plan had worked better than I had planned." I said cheerfully.  
  
"So have you talk to you know who?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not yet. See I have to find her first." I said. I looked over Draco's shoulder and pushed him out of the way as I followed the girl who just entered.  
  
"Cho!" I called after her.  
  
Her long black hair flew around as she turned to face me.  
  
"Well, Ginny Weasley, I knew you would come to me soon." Said Cho.  
  
"Well, how could I resist not talking to the girl who used to date Potter? I assume you are fully aware that he and Granger are going out now?" I asked.  
  
Cho shooed her friends away. "It didn't come as a shock to me, I always knew they would end up like this."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get back at Pothead? Not literally go out again but at least get your revenge."  
  
"What are you playing at?"  
  
"I mean, say, make Harry's life a living hell?" I smirked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Operation, breakup."  
  
"And you need me because?" Cho asked.  
  
"What if Hermione thought that Harry was cheating on her with you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And? Seriously Ginny I know you have more to this."  
  
"Ok, days before Harry and Hermione started going out, Hermione told me that she wants to be with Ron, not Harry and she told me that the rumors that were flying around weren't true. She doesn't like Harry but now that she is starting to like him, we'll show her that he is a cheater and Ron is currently available." I smirked.  
  
"Ok, I'm in. But what do I have to do?"  
  
_Ron POV_  
  
I sat in the Three Broomsticks with Harry and looked at the warm mug of butterbeer in front of me. It was still hard that Lavender broke up with me just 2 weeks before the Winter Ball. I can still remember her shouting in the middle of the street.  
  
_"Ron! Stay away from me! I never want to see you again, you where just a waste of time! Did you hear me? NEVER!" Lavender shouted, earlier._  
  
"Aw, common Ron, cheer up. I know this is hard for you but there's plenty of other fish in the sea." Harry said across from me.  
  
"Easy for you to say. Your going with Hermione, and how long have you been crushing on her?" I asked.  
  
"Um? A while?" Harry answered.  
  
"And how long have I been crushing on Lavender?" I asked.  
  
"Too long, look, just get over her." Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. Look her comes Hermione." I said pointing to the door.  
  
Hermione let white light into the pub as she entered the room. In one hand, she held a small black bag. Her hair was back away from her face. Hermione looked around and spotted us quickly.  
  
"Hey guys." Hermione greeted us.  
  
"Hello 'Mione." Harry was the first to speak. "And I told you to buy a dress, I don't think it can fit into that." Harry said pointing at Hermione's bag.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. This, isn't my dress. It is being made right now seeing that I had to get fitted for it. This is my jewelry." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You're getting your dress fitted?" I spoke up.  
  
"I had to." Hermione smiled.  
  
"What color is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you really think I am going to tell you?" Hermione shot at Harry.  
  
"God watching the two of you fight is making me sick." I spoke again.  
  
"Well I don't see you got much shopping done either." Hermione said to me this time.  
  
"We did go shopping, we both rented suits to be picked up next weekend," I answered.  
  
"Oooh, and your robes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Back at the castle. You know we do have some." Harry answered. "So, tell me. Is it emerald green that matches my eyes." Harry fluttered his eyes open.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said pushing him father into the booth.  
  
"Just answer." Harry said.  
  
"I am not saying. You can play this game for the whole 2 weeks and I wont say. Your not suppose to know." Hermione waved her finger.

* * *

**Later that night at the castle.**  
  
_Dear Journal,  
  
Yes this is quite a shock I am writing in something like a diary. Only a silly girl would do something like that. But I must write my feelings down and this is the only thing I can find.  
  
I don't know what has come over me but when I saw Hermione today at the three broomsticks, she looked beautiful. But she never had before and all the years we have been friends. I just don't know what is coming over me. I am just hoping this is what happens to guys after they just got dumped. But could I really be crushing on Hermione?  
  
Still even if I was, she's Harry's girl. And that like the number one rule of friendship, don't crush on your best friends girlfriend. And even if they did break up which is like physically impossible for those two, she would always be marked as Harry's. And that my friend is the second rule of friendship. Don't date your best friends ex-girlfriend.  
  
I guess I am doomed for life.  
  
Later,  
  
Ron._

__

_

* * *

_

  
_Ginny POV_  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Success! Cho Chang had now come over to my side I must say. And Lavender breaking up with Ron was complete success. I mean, how was I suppose to know that Lavender would dump Ron right after he sent her a little letter telling her to come over at Christmas for dinner. Yes, it was I who sent the bloody letter to Lavender. And it actually worked better than I expected.  
  
Ronald darling is still hung up over the loss but after Draco's talk to him later this afternoon, I guess he's thinking about Granger.  
  
Harry will be another problem though. I wonder whom he will turn to once Hermione has left his side. Would he turn to me? Or will it be the ever- popular Miss Chang.  
  
Well, in a week we will find out all the answers won't we.  
  
Good night then.  
  
Ginny Weasley_

__

_

* * *

_

Fred POV  
  
_Dear Dumbledore,  
  
George and I have detected nothing from Mr. Malfoy for a while. I believe he has busier thing to do than set Dark wizards all over Hogwarts. It appears he going to the Winter Ball with Ginny Weasley. Shocking.  
  
Everything however appears to be ok. I guess that we don't think Draco would dare make anything happen at the Winter Ball. Well, I hope Hermione punches Ginny again. Ok anyway, everything is ok here and we haven't been discovered yet.  
  
We will keep up the work and send you another report owl next Sunday.  
  
Fred._

_

* * *

_  
**A/N: Ok, next chapter will be the Winter Ball I promise. Seriously it will be, just you watch.  
  
Ok, this is where I beg for reviews. Reviews!**


	19. The Winter Ball

**A/N: Yeah! The Winter Ball! Yay! LOL! Anyway, next chapter is here because I am completely bored and have nothing better to do on my so-called summer vacation. **

**Yay! I am at 82 reviews the last time I check which was this morning so I couldn't have gotten more but I'm not counting on it. **

**Ok, the Winter Ball, and here we go! **

**You're the One that I Want **

**Chapter 19: The Winter Ball**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

"Hermione you look beautiful!" Lavender shrieked out.

I spun around on the floor in my dress, watching the blue silk follow my led.

"It's so soft." I said to myself.

"Hermione, you look like an angel." Parvati said.

I slipped my gloves on and secured the necklace around my neck and fastened the earrings in their place. I grabbed my dark blue robe and pulled it around my dress.

"Oh, saving the dress until we get to the Great Hall I see." Lavender giggled.

"Yeah, don't want to kill Harry when he sees me." I teased. "Let's take it one step at a time. Lavender can you show me how to put my hair up like this?" I asked.

"With magic. Look, hold your hair up the way you want it and I can cast the holding spell while you hold it all in place."

I twisted my hair up into a bun on the top of my head. Lavender walked up behind me and tapped her wand on my hair. "Sillgreo." Lavender muttered. I felt a cool chill spend though my hair. I slowly let go and saw it all stood in its place.

"It worked." I said.

"Well, what did you expect? I am talented in this area." Lavender said.

"Thanks Lav." I said.

"Ok, well come over here so I can do your make up." Parvati said as she pulled out the cosmetics.

Lavender and Parvati practically pushed me into a chair and surrounded me with eye shadow, blush, and lip-glosses with some lipsticks.

"Hermione you're so lucky." Lavender said.

"Why?" I managed to say with Parvati dabbing something on my face.

"Because you have a great date for one." Lavender answered.

"Well, its just ashame that Ron and you broke up at the last minute." I said, half coughing.

"Well, good riddance I say, I mad I didn't see it sooner." Lavender said.

Lavender dropped the subject along with the eyeliner. After dabbing, brushing, and washing stuff on and off my face, they decided I was finished and ready to go, already 15 minutes late.

"Ok, Hermione. I'll go down first and get to Dean first. Then once you hear me say 'Thank you', you come down. I'll make sure Harry is in place to see you." Parvati said.

"Ok, Lavender are you sure you'll be ok up hear all alone?" I asked again.

"I told you Hermione, I'll be fine burring my head in McGonagall's essay." Lavender giggled.

"Ok." I said as Parvati left the room.

I paced back in forth in the small room that held only 3 beds. I kept hearing Lavender telling me to relax but I couldn't stop.

* * *

_Harry POV_

The door to Hermione's room opened but it was Parvati Patil who stepped out. Dean stood next to me with his jaw dropped. Parvati was wearing a dark pink robe the opened to reveal a lighter pink long halter dress. Her hair was down and flowing.

"Parvati, you look great." Dean said.

Parvati pushed passed me knocking me forward towards the staircase a little.

"Why, thank you." Parvati said a little too loud.

After her words were said, the sound of a creaking door opened. I turned my head to see Hermione walking down the staircase. Her golden brown hair was pulled back from her face and her body was covered from a dark blue robe. Once she reached the final stair was when she looked at me and smiled.

"Hermione, wow." I managed to say.

Hermione just smiled. "Thanks. But really, Lavender and Parvati did it all."

I smiled back. "You really have to stop being modest."

"Yeah, but I just can't help it." Hermione said. "And where is your dress?" I asked.

"Under my robe." Hermione answered.

"Oh, common, I can't see it yet?" I asked.

"You will have to wait until we get to the ball." Hermione said.

"Alright, well lets get going." I said holding my arm our. Hermione put her hand though are we walked down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Outside the two front doors was Professor Spout, checking tickets as we all went though.

"Well hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." She greeted us as I handed her our tickets.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said.

"Ok, you'll both be at table 2." Professor Spout said. "Have a good dance you two."

I led Hermione though the Great Hall, which looked completely different. The 4 long tables were now gone completely and instead, about 50 small white tables that held about 6 people were scattered along the edges of the Hall. In the center, a-large wooden flooring that was raised a little was the dance floor. The 1,000 candles now had roses attached to them. The long teacher's table was still there and behind that was a band.

Table 2 was in the very front of the room. Hermione and I sat down where our nametags were at on the table. Hermione was on my right and to my left was an empty chair, which held Ronald Weasley. Next to that was Lavender Brown and then Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, He said he was going to come down but I didn't see him up in our room earlier. And we got our suit's already earlier." I answered.

Hermione just shook her head. "Lavender isn't even coming down, she's just staying up in our room working on her homework."

"How has she been?" I asked.

"Well, she seems fine but then whenever I bring up or say the name Ron, she switches the subject quick." Hermione answered.

"Oh, aren't you going to take your robe off already?" I asked.

"How do you think they are going to serve dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, maybe like they did at the Yule Ball." I answered.

Everyone came into the Hall and took their seats. Parvati and Dean looked up as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome, to the Winter Ball." He said over everyone's heads. "I just want to remind you that there is to be no foolish business. Also I would like to welcome out band for this evening, The Wanderers."

Everyone in the hall clapped there hands together as the players stood up and took a bow.

"Yes, yes now dinner shall be served." Dumbledore sat down but no food appeared on the plates. Everyone watched as Dumbledore looked at the golden plate in front of him as he spoke "Course 1 please." Suddenly, a golden bowl appeared in front of him with hot steaming soup. Then everyone looked at there plates and said 'Course 1 please.'

* * *

After everyone had finished Courses 1, 2, 3, and 4, Dumbledore stood up again. "Everyone, let's dance."

The band behind him suddenly started to play and couple's started to walk to the stage and dance.

"Well, shall we?" I asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

She stood up and peeled the dark blue off of her. Underneath was a light blue dress, with no sleeves. Hermione placed the robe on her chair and pulled a see-though pale blue sash out. She turned to face me where I saw a snowflake necklace and of-course the matching earrings. Hermione also wore white gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Wow." I managed to say.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You look, beautiful." I said standing up as well.

"Well common, unless you want to stare open mouthed at me all night." Hermione said and pulled me up to the dance floor.

* * *

We danced into the night as the band played on. Dean and Parvati laughed as they popped in and out of the crowd. But Ron didn't make an appearance yet.  
  
"I thirsty Hermione, common let's get back." I said.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said as I led her though the crowd.  
  
We sat down and Butterbeer appeared in front of us. I looked around and some people were also seated at their tables and other people continued dancing.  
  
"Well, so far so good. I don't see the red headed bitch yet." Hermione said allowed.  
  
"Well, I don't know how she is getting in, Neville's grandma wouldn't sigh the permission form." I said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Hermione pondered.  
  
"Everyone settle down now." Dumbledore said. "Please, don't rush back towards your seats you are fine where you are I just want to make an announcement to you all."  
  
The room got quite as everyone stood still and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"I want to announce the winners of the Prince and Princess, and King and Queen of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said and everyone around got excited.  
  
"First the King and Queen, of the 7th year class." Dumbledore said as Hermione lend in.  
  
"It would be kind of funny if it was you and me huh?" she said.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"King, Roger Davis and Queen, Cho Chang!" Dumbledore said happily.  
  
I swore under my breath as Roger and Cho were crowned.  
  
"Now for the Prince and Princess. As you all know the nominees for Prince were, from Gryffindor, Harry Potter."  
  
Everyone in Gryffindor clapped.  
  
"From Hufflepuff, Justin Flich-Fletchley. (Everyone from Hufflepuff clapped) Ravenclaw, Kyle Burner. (Everyone from Ravenclaw clapped) And from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. (Everyone from Slytherin cheered)"  
  
"And the Prince is, Harry Potter from Gryffindor!" Dumbledore cheered.  
  
I froze in my chair. "Go up there!" Hermione shouted at me as I got up and out of my Chair.  
  
I walked up towards Dumbledore where he placed a jewel-crested crown of red and gold.  
  
"And for the Princess, from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. Hufflepuff, Amber Zay, Ravenclaw, Naomi Nicher, and from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore announced.  
  
I looked down and saw Parvati, who now joined Hermione, say something to her.  
  
"And the Princess for the 6th years, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor."  
  
Everyone clapped as Parvati pushed Hermione out of her seat and walked slowly up to Dumbledore. She was crowned with a tiara of red and gold jewels.  
  
Hermione walked over next to me.  
  
"Everyone, your royal court." Dumbledore spread his arms wide showing Hermione and I on his right and Roger and Cho on his right. Everyone clapped loudly. I looked in the back of the room where it was very noisy.  
  
"Congratulations Harry!"  
  
"Harry, look!" Hermione pointed towards the doors where standing was Ron clapping loudly.  
  
"Now, will the King and Queen, and the Prince and Princess make their way towards the dance floor where they will have there dance." Dumbledore ushered.  
  
I took Hermione's hand in mine as everyone parted the floor as we made our way towards the middle and began to dance. Hermione smiled up at me and I looked over to see Cho dancing with Roger.  
  
I looked back at Hermione who was looking along the crowd see other couples look at us and make comments. I didn't care what they said. The song ended and everyone clapped.  
  
I steered Hermione out of the crowd and joined Ron at the table.  
  
"What took you so long mate?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno actually." Ron said. "By the way congratulations on making Prince and Princess."  
  
"Thanks Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"By the way has anyone told you that you look stunning tonight?" Ron said.  
  
"Well, at least once." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, look who it is?" The familiar voice sneered from behind. I turned to see Draco Malfoy in his best along with none other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny didn't answer but just put her hand with Malfoy's.  
  
"Be careful Granger. One day your fantasy life might come crashing down." Ginny spat.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to Hermione like that!" I stood up with Ron right behind me.  
  
"Quiet Potter." Malfoy sneered at me.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, and keep that bitch locked up sometime." I spat back.  
  
"Don't you talk about her like that." Draco stepped forward.  
  
"I think I just did." I said.

* * *

_Hermione POV_  
  
The next thing I knew was that Draco's fist make contact with the side of Harry's head.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed as he feel back.  
  
Harry didn't hear me but headed for Draco ramming right into him as they entered into a full out brawl.  
  
I walked forward trying to make it stop but Ginny cut me off.  
  
"You know I am surprised that someone as smart as you hasn't figured it out yet." Ginny said.  
  
"Figured out what?" I asked.  
  
"That Harry has been cheating on you." Ginny said.  
  
"You lie!" I shouted. "Harry would never do that to _anyone_!"  
  
"Well then tell me Granger, why do you think he got so nervous at the Quidditch match, who do you think that letter was from on Christmas day?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He hasn't been with you." I shook my head.  
  
"Oh, not with me." Ginny said and pointed to Harry who was lying on the floor. Next to him was Cho Chang.  
  
"You fucking liar!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Harry got nervous because he didn't want to lose to his girlfriend, that letter on Christmas was from Cho!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"You lie!" I yelled again.  
  
"Oh, but I don't because I helped take the picture that she attached to her little love letter." Ginny said again.  
  
I heard my heart beating against my chest.  
  
"No it's not true." I said to myself.  
  
I looked over and saw Cho leaning in for a kiss from Harry. I dashed past Ginny and knocked Cho down to the floor.  
  
"What was that for Granger." Cho asked getting back to her feet.  
  
I didn't answer but feel a tear roll against my cheek as I reached my fist back and knocked the wind out of Cho Chang.  
  
I kneeled back towards Harry with tears rolling down my eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" I managed to say.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Harry said getting back up to his feet as I stood up.  
  
"Good." I said as I slapped him across the face.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed at him. I started to run but I felt my tiara drop but didn't care. I ran out of my room with my tears streaming down my face.

* * *

_Harry POV_  
  
I looked as Hermione's tiara feel off and hit the floor and the blue silk vanished from my sight.  
  
I picked the tiara off of the ground and held it in my hands.  
  
"Aww, poor Harry." Ginny teased from behind me.  
  
I got up to my feet.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ginny smirked and walked away leaving me all alone.  
  
I kneeled back on the floor and looked at the tiara that once was Hermione's. I let my head fall in as I let tears leave my own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I was crying myself as I wrote this.  
  
Reviews! blows nose And a good review you be to tell me that you cried too!**


	20. Cry in a Pillow

**A/N: Ok, back to the action. Yay! I have 90 reviews! I never knew my little story could ever be this good. I promise you all, if you make it to 100, I will thank each one of you personally at the end of my next chapter, or whichever one makes it to 100.  
  
Ok, I promise that Ron and Hermione won't be a couple.**

****

**

* * *

**

You're the One that I want.  
  
Chapter 20: Cry in a pillow.  
  
_Harry POV_  
  
I hit my face hard against my pillow; I ignored Neville's and Seamus's attempts to know what was going on as I tried to wipe away my tears.  
  
The door banged open again as Ron entered.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked standing besides me.  
  
"No, and I never will be." I said into my pillow.  
  
"Harry don't be like this." Ron said.  
  
"Could somebody mind telling me what happened?" Neville asked.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said at me.  
  
I sat up in my bed and laid Hermione's tiara on my lap.  
  
"I found this on the way up here." Ron held out Hermione's Emo-Teller. "It must have slipped off of her neck."  
  
I took it and put it in my hands. Hermione's head said Heartbroken. My head though was just crying.  
  
"Why doesn't it say anything under your head?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because there isn't a word that can describe what I am going though right now." I answered. "Amber?" I asked.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Amber asked as she emerged from her little house on my nightstand.  
  
"I need you to go up to the girls dorms and deliver this to Hermione." I said holding out the necklace.  
  
"I knew you would ask. And I can walk there." Amber said snatching the necklace out of my grasp.  
  
"Tell Hermione, I'll be down in the common room." I said.  
  
"You got it." Amber left.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to get back with Hermione in the same night? I mean, let her calm down." Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, I don't think I can live much longer without Hermione." I answered.

* * *

_Hermione POV  
  
_I didn't bother to change but jumped in my bed as Lavender shot up from her desk.  
  
I landed softly and threw my head in my pillow.  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter?" I felt Lavender sit next to me on the bed.  
  
I couldn't answer. The door to our room opened again as Parvati walked in.  
  
"Hermione I heard what happened." Parvati said.  
  
"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Harry cheated on Hermione with Cho." Parvati sat down on my other side.  
  
Hearing the words somehow broke my heart again. I buried my head in my pillow, crying my heart out.  
  
"Where's her crown?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Harry has it, Hermione Ginny lied to you." Parvati said.  
  
I sat up and looked at my two friends. "But then it all makes sense, why did Harry get nervous during the Quidditch game? He even lied to me about that note on Christmas." I managed to say.  
  
"Harry was in tears down in the Hall." Parvati said.  
  
"I never thought that this would happen to me." I said.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. Were here for you." Lavender said.  
  
I took my pillow and cried into it again. It's not fair, this never should have happened to me. I thought Harry loved me though.  
  
"Could you keep it quite, I am trying to sleep." Paige spoke up.  
  
"Paige, now is not the time." Parvati said.  
  
"Why what on earth is so important?" Paige asked.  
  
"Hermione thinks Harry cheated on her." Lavender said.  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione! Parvati, pick me up." Paige said as she got onto the bed.  
  
_KNOCK, KNOCK!  
_  
"How's there?" Lavender asked.  
  
"It's me Amber." Amber called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Who's Amber?" Lavender asked.  
  
"She's Harry's Leprechaun." I managed to say.  
  
Parvati went to go and open the door as Amber came running though.  
  
"Hermione, I have a message for you." Amber said.  
  
"Amber, I don't think now is a good time." Lavender said.  
  
"No, I want to her what she has to say." I spoke up.  
  
"Harry wanted me to tell you that he never did anything with Cho. Harry loves you Hermione, and I mean it I mean half the time he talks about you or waits for someone to bring you up in the conversation. When he came up to the room in tears I knew something was wrong.  
  
"He also told me to give you this." Amber said as she held out my Emo- Teller in her hands.  
  
I picked it up and looked at my head, it read heartbroken. Under Harry's it was blank, Harry's head though was in tears.  
  
"Why doesn't it say anything?" I asked.  
  
"Because there's no words to what Harry is going though right now." Amber answered.  
  
I loved back in my pillow, stained by mascara and eyeliner. I bet my face looked like shit. I reached over on my bed stand and took my memory picture frame in my hands. I watched as I saw Cho dive in for Harry. I watched myself knocked the air out of her lungs. I saw myself helping Harry up and then slap him across his face. I thought I was going to see myself running but instead it showed Harry.  
  
_"What did you tell her!" Harry shouted.  
_  
_"Oh, nothing." Ginny laughed.  
_  
_Draco came up next to Harry. "But look on the bright side Potter, Cho here has always loved you, even when you cheated on Hermione."  
_  
_"What!" Harry shouted. In his hands I saw my tiara._ I heard Lavender gasp next to me.  
  
_"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to her?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Because Potter, you spat at my feet and didn't say sorry. I had my revenge and good luck getting back with the mudblood." Ginny stepped forward._  
  
Harry stood up and walked out of the room. My tiara was in his hands; I looked and saw tears flow down his face.  
  
I couldn't help it. I let my picture frame fall on the bed in front of me face down. The sound faded away as I fell back in my bed.  
  
"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I mean Classes don't start until Monday so I have Sunday and Saturday to stay up here." I answered.  
  
"Harry said that he would be in the common room." Amber piped up.  
  
"Hermione, go and talk to him." Lavender said.  
  
"I don't know if I can talk to him right now I mean its all so much." I said.  
  
"Just between you and me," Amber started. "He said that he couldn't live much longer without him.  
  
I felt my eyes water up. "I know but breaking up is hard on me. And besides what if Ginny was right." I said.  
  
"Hermione you can't believe that." Parvati said.  
  
"But it's all right." I said.  
  
"Hermione, don't believe it. I mean Ginny wanted to break you and Harry up since she found out you both were going to the Winter Ball." Lavender said.  
  
"I know. I guess your right." I said wiping a tear away.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Lavender asked.

* * *

_Harry POV_  
  
I sat in the common room for what seemed like forever. I moved in my favorite chair by the fire as the flames lowered by the minute. Some students were coming back from the dance and so were leaving from studying.  
  
Soon I was all alone staring at the fire dance. I wish that Sirius was still alive. Then I could ask him how to get out of this mess.  
  
Maybe Hermione wasn't coming. Maybe she hated me forever. But I can't live with that; I can't imagine life without her.  
  
I looked down at my Emo-Teller, Hermione wasn't asleep, and she was pondering. She's wondering whether to come down and see me or not. I wished she would hurry up. Ron was asleep, I was waiting.  
  
I thought about going to bed until the Emo-Teller changed. Hermione's face read nervous.  
  
I gave up and stood to go to bed when I heard the 6th year girls' dorm room open and close again.

* * *

**HAHA! I gave you a cliffhanger!  
  
Review please! 90!**


	21. A million reasons why I love you

**A/N: I guess I can write, I got some more reviews. A couple more to 100 everyone. My promise is still on the table. Remember I will thank you all personally.  
  
But still love goes out to all my reviews. Thank you fro getting me to where I am today.  
  
Ok, lets see what happens with Harry and Hermione now. And warning, this chapter might be a bit graphic.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: A million reasons's why I love you.  
  
_Harry POV_  
  
I waited as the brown haired girl came walking down the steps. Tears followed down her eyes and were also smeared with black mascara.  
  
"Lavender insisted that I cleaned up before I came down." Hermione said.  
  
"Your beautiful as you are." I said. "Now before you say anything I just want to say that you know I would never cheat on you 'Mione. Ginny lied to you and Cho went along with her."  
  
"Harry," Hermione started. "I thought Ginny was right tonight, but then I realized that you would never do that to anyone! I know Ginny lied to me and I'll kill her for it."  
  
"Hermione," I started.  
  
"But I do have some questions." Hermione continued.  
  
"Ok, ask away." I said.  
  
"Why did you get so nervous during the Quidditch game?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because, because we kissed the night before. We were finally together and I would be playing in front of you, I didn't want to screw up." I answered.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course. Not because of Cho, but you." I said.  
  
"Well then, who was the letter from on Christmas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was from Ginny like I said. It said be careful Harry. I swear it was, Ginny lied about that again." I said.  
  
"Swear?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes Hermione." I said.  
  
Hermione fell back into a couch by the fire. "I'm just so confused right now." Hermione said, tears breaking out of her face again.  
  
"Hermione." I started, kneeling down next to her. "You know I love you right?" I asked.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "I love you too."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" I asked.  
  
"Because this whole night has turned me upside down." Hermione said. "It was suppose to be a prefect night but it was ruined."  
  
"But you forgot the important part." I spoke again.  
  
"What?"  
  
I turned and grabbed Hermione's tiara on the chair behind me.  
  
"This." I said placing it back on her hand where it belongs. "I was just wondering if you would take me back?" I asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, kneeled down and kissed me.  
  
"Is that a yes?" I asked.  
  
"Of course it is." Hermione smiled.  
  
I smiled. "Common."  
  
Hermione got up and followed me to the door of the common room. "Accio Invisibility Cloak." I muttered pulling out my wand as a cloak came flying towards me.  
  
"Harry where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Shh! We'll get caught." I whispered as I threw the cloak over Hermione and I.  
  
I led her though the 7th floor corridor and thought hard. I passed the long wooden hallway and the door to the room of requirement appeared before our eyes. I dashed for the door handle and pulled open. Inside, the large room was filled with candles and flowers. On the far side was a large bed all in white and red rose petals.  
  
"Harry." Hermione breathed.  
  
I pulled the cloak of over us.  
  
"Do you like it? I asked Dobby if he could fix it up earlier in the day." I said.  
  
"I love it." Hermione said.  
  
I smiled and pulled her into a kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. Hermione pulled away.  
  
"'Mione." I said.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said quickly.  
  
I picked Hermione up off her feet and carried her over to the bed with ease and seated her down softly, as though she might break. I climbed on top of over her on the bed and pressed my lips to hers. Hermione's arms wrapped around my neck as she parted her lips, letting me gain entry to her mouth.  
  
I separated us after a while and kissed her neck and bit softly on her ear. Hermione let out a moan of pleaser as my hands found the zipper to the back of her dress.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said aloud.  
  
"Yes." I said softly.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked.  
  
"More than ever. Hermione there are a million reasons why I love you, and I wouldn't regret tonight even if I had the chance to stop it from happening. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Hermione breathed.  
  
I continued to kiss Hermione's neck as I slipped the dress off of her body.

* * *

_Hermione POV  
_  
I walked back into my dorm room at midnight later that evening.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lavender shouted at me.  
  
"I went out." I said as my legs carried me to my bed.  
  
"Did you and Harry make up?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yeah." I managed to say.  
  
"What happened to you Hermione? Wait, you didn't!" Lavender shrieked.  
  
"Did what?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Come off it Hermione." Lavender said.  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Hermione, common you can tell us. Did you go to the room of requirement?" Lavender asked.  
  
I popped my eyes open and sat up bolt right. I looked over at the two girls and smiled.  
  
"Harry was my first." I giggled.  
  
Lavender gasped. "You did!"  
  
"Oh! You and Harry did it!" Parvati got it finally.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did. You know what this means you guys?" I said.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I dunno, I thought you might." I flopped back into bed. My legs too tired to move. I closed my eyes and sleep came to me quickly.

* * *

_Harry POV_  
  
After sending Hermione up to bed, I climbed the staircase to my own room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron yelled at me.  
  
"You know you sound just like your mother." I answered.  
  
"Shut up Harry, now where have you been and what on earth did you do to yourself?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Do you have to know everything I do?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, now where were you? You didn't get in another fight with Malfoy now?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I didn't I said making my way towards my bed." I said.  
  
"Well, will you at least tell me what happened with Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
I fell in my bed and tried to ignore him.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Answer me this minute!" Ron yelled at me.  
  
"Fine." I said sitting up.  
  
"Well?" Ron pestered.  
  
"Well, me and Hermione got back together and then, we did it." I smiled and fell back in my bed.  
  
"What!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Let me rephrase it for you, um, we did it. We had sex. We made love in the room of requirement, what more do you want?" I asked.  
  
"You got some?" Ron asked coming up next to me.  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" Dean and Seamus said together emerging.  
  
"What's the big deal?" I asked sitting up again.  
  
"Ron you know what thing means?" Dean said.  
  
"Yeah, our little Harry is growing up." Ron smiled.  
  
"Harry got laid!" Seamus said.  
  
"Guys, shut up! I want you both to be quiet. I had a long night and now I want a long sleep." I said pulling the curtains over my bed. I fell back into my bed and checked the Emo-Teller on my watch. Hermione was fast asleep. As so was I.

* * *

**Ok, please review. **


	22. Morning Surprises

**A/N: Ok, I hate to say it but this story is slowly drawing a conclusion. I don't know how many chapters there will be left but I am trying, seriously guys I am. I know, it's almost over as soon as fan fiction will let me update! God I hate this.**

**As soon as it's Thursday I'll update all my stories!**

**Ok, but we all have to shock Ginny now.**

**You're the One that I want**

Chapter 22: Morning Surprises.

* * *

_Hermione POV_

I waited in the common room that morning with a book in my lap and a smile on my face. Harry sat next to me, reading as well. Everyone was down at breakfast and probably wouldn't show up on this beautiful Saturday.

"Hermione." Harry spoke up.

"Yes Harry?" I asked.

"You know, the next Quidditch match is next weekend, against Slytherin." Harry said.

"Oh my God! Your right. I already knew that. And I hope you beat the shit out of Malfoy." I smiled.

Harry smiled. "So you'll be at the game I take it?"

"Of course I will be, what gave you the feeling I wouldn't be there to watch you?" I asked.

"What is going on in here!" Somebody shouted.

I turned to see the red headed witch running towards us.

"Your not suppose to be together." Ginny yelled at us.

"Harry darling, do you hear something?" I asked.

"No, my sweet I think it's just the wind." Harry smiled at me.

"How could you two get back together overnight?" Ginny asked.

"Or and by the way Harry darling," I said leaning against Harry's arm as he lifted it so I could rest on him with his arm over me. "I had an amazing time last night." I said softly.

"So did I." Harry said kissing me on my cheek.

"WHAT! I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Harry, you know, I think what happened last night, bought us closer together, you know." I smiled.

"Yes, we must thank Ginny so time today." Harry snickered.

Ginny gave up her attempts and stormed out of the room, muttering to herself the whole way.

"Isn't it odd that no matter what she does it always brings us closer?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean that stunt at the Halloween Ball and last night. God, we really do need to thank her one day." Harry said.

I smiled and got up from the couch. "That's one down, two to go. Now if you'll excuse me I have some unfinished business to take care of with a Miss Chang." I said grabbing my bag and walking down and out the Gyrffindor common room.

I made my way towards the castle grounds and found the girl with black hair sitting alone under a tree by the lake.

Cho noticed me coming towards her and got up on her feet.

"Well, look who it is?" Cho asked.

"Well hi their Cho! You know I could have sworn you I saw you back there but no." I shook my head.

"What do you want granger?" Cho asked.

"Oh yes well, I believe the house elf's got our laundry mixed up." I said reaching in my bag pulling the red see though outfit that came on Christmas.

I threw it at her and smiled to myself.

"Um, this isn't mine." Cho said looking at the piece of clothing.

"Really, are you sure because I could have sworn I saw you wearing it under your dress last night, must have made Roger happy last night, huh?" I smirked.

"Hermione!" Harry called from behind me.

I turned to see him walking towards me.

"Oh this should be fun." I heard Cho say.

I smiled as Harry approached me.

"Hello stranger." I said as Harry came in and met his lips with mine.

"What?" Cho stammered.

"Sweetie, you left the common room so fast I didn't know where you had gone to." Harry said holding my hands.

"I told you dear, I needed to return something to Miss Chang here." I pointed over to Cho.

"Oh hello Cho, and I must thank you last night for bringing Hermione and me together." Harry smiled at her.

Cho screamed inside herself and stormed away.

Harry and I laughed out loud.

"Now common, lets go and get Draco!" Harry said.

"No, not now, wait until next week." I smiled. "Besides, Ginny probably told him already."

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I guess beating him at a game a Quidditch would be better." Harry said as we walked up to the castle.

"There you go." I said.

"Common, we really need to be studying now." Harry said.

"Yeah I guess your right. But wait, aren't we supposed to be doing something this afternoon?" I asked.

"You're right, were supposed to meet Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"Hermione, common were already ten minutes later." Harry said grabbing my hand as we dashed down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

"Um, Treacle Tart!" I said as the gargoyle dashed aside.

Harry and I walked in the rotating stairway and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Sorry were late Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"That's quite alright Harry, Hermione, seeing as though Miss Chang has not shown up yet." Dumbledore said as Harry and I took a seat in front of his desk by Rodger Davis.

"As you all both know, you are both here so we can discuss your duties as Prince and Princess." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry I am so late Professor I don't know where the time went." Cho said behind us as she walked in.

"Just take your seat Miss Chang we were just getting started." Dumbledore stated. "First of, I would like to congratulate you four on being Hogwarts first ever Prince, Princess, King and Queen. Secondly, I would like you to know this is not a crown and walk away. You all now have responsibilities for the school. You will need to patrol the school throughout the night. As well, you will be able to take and give away house points. That including your own seating table at meals are your rewards. See there is a reason your fellow classmates chose you.

"But be warned. Do not abuse your power. See, there was a reason your fellow classmates voted for you."

"So were like prefects now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and no. Prefects only are chosen because they do well academically. Our royal court is chosen because their fellow classmates voted for you because, they respect you. Also one more thing, since Hermione is the only one who does not play Quidditch, you are now allowed to sit up with the teachers is you wish to. Oh, and now you will find our own personal bathroom and lounge on the 5th floor. Password for both is Melon scent. The bathroom is right behind the Hogwarts tapestry. The lounge is next to the statue of Wezard the Warlock.

"Oh, the only requirement I ask of you is that you either wear your tiara or crowns, or this pins at all times, except when you're sleeping and showering. This way I may get in touch with you at any given moment and I will know where you all are."

"So can we go now?" Cho asked.

"If you don't any questions about you duties than yes you may leave. But take your badge first." Dumbledore answered as he held a case out with four glowing pins on them. Roger and Cho grabbed theirs and so did Harry and I. My pin was silver with the Gryffindor lion behind the words Princess. It was in the shape of a crown with a scarlet jewel on the top.

"Now if there are anymore questions, please speak up or else you may leave." Dumbledore said.

"No I think I'm good." I spoke up.

"Yeah." Harry said as we both got up from our chairs.

"I will be seeing you four around then." Dumbledore said as we left.

* * *

_Ginny POV_

"What the hell Ginny?" Draco shouted at me.

"That's what I am trying to figure out." I said.

"The plan was so perfect. Maybe there just meant for each other." Draco said.

"How could you even think that? I mean, Hermione was supposed to end up with Ron." I shot at him.

"Well you have wasted my time Ginny. Now I am afraid I am going to have to take matters into my own hands." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The dark lord is waiting Ginny. I must not waste my time. Harry must die." Draco spoke again.

"Wait, I don't want Harry dead." I said.

"It is too late now. We made a deal. Disobey me and you know what will come of you." Draco said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

Draco turned to face me again. "Crucio!" he shouted. Suddenly I fell to the floor. My whole body on fire. I tried to scream out but no sound would come out of my mouth.

The flame left and Draco looked down on me. "My father has taught me very well. I do not want to see a pretty girl like yourself die."

I left the room running up to Gryffindor tower.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have gone in too deep into this mess. I just pray Harry gets out of it alive. I never intended this to happen. But what can I do now. It's either my life or Harry's._

__

* * *

__

_Lavender POV_

I sat up in my bed when Hermione came rushing in.

"Lavender you have got to come quick. It's Ron." Hermione almost shouted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Apparently something happened down at Quidditch practice. I came here as quick as I could." Hermione said bending over and catching her breath. "He is in the locker room."

I darted from my bed and rushed down the castle and out into the Hogwarts grounds. The Quidditch pitch came into view. I saw Harry come out of the locker room.

"He said he wanted to see you. It doesn't look good." Harry said as he stepped aside and let me in.

I dashed into the locker room, which was full of flowers and candles lit everywhere.

"Ron?" I asked.

"Lavender?" I heard someone say from the back.

I turned around a row of lockers and came face to face with my ex boyfriend.

"Wait a minute, you look fine to me." I said.

"No I'm not. I am so sorry what my Mom said but you have to understand. That's my Mum. Me on the other hand thinks you're the greatest girl in the world. I miss you Lavender and I want you back in my life" Ron said taking my hand.

I smiled at him. "So your not hurt?" I asked.

"Just my heart, but it would feel better, if you came with me to dinner." Ron asked.

"I think I can do that." I smiled as I kissed Ron.

_My life was back to normal._

__

* * *

__

**Ok, I hope everyone got all that information down.**

**One more chapter left. Stay turned for Chapter 24: At the end of chapter 24, your promised will be fulfilled.**

**Up next Chapter 24: Back to the beginning.**


	23. Back to the Beginning

**You're the One that I want**

**Chapter 23: Back to the Beginning.**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

I week later I walked down to the first Quidditch game since the Winter Ball. This meant that I was being forced to fly around the school on a broomstick to start opening games. I walked into the girls' locker room and changed into a simple red green dress and went to the mirror fixing my hair.

"Well, I see you decided to show up." Cho said from behind.

"Hey Cho." I managed to say.

"So what do you have planned today? A winning party afterwards, or maybe a romantic night at Hogsmeade?" Cho asked.

"Cho, if it could help, I would appreciate if you could cut the sarcasm for today." I said brushing my hair back.

"Sure, fine, whatever. But I have to know something." Cho said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"How do you manage to fly a broomstick when you haven't even touched one in six years?" Cho asked me.

"I'm not looking forward to it." I answered putting some of the makeup back.

"Well, you could always ask to fly with Harry." Cho pointed out.

"I know I would be fine with Harry since everything that had happened for my birthday but I don't know. The whole reason I got here early was to see if I could actually fly on my own today." I answered.

"Look, the royal court is going to be doing this every game, even when your precious Gryffindor isn't playing." Cho said again.

"Well, let me go and try it out. I don't have that much time anyway." I stood up and left the room and out into the cool day.

"Hermione!" someone called form behind.

I turned to see Harry running towards me. "Hi honey." I said.

"Hermione, I just talked to Dumbledore. There's been a change in plans." Harry said.

"And In change you mean I don't have to fly?" I asked hoping it was the truth.

"Well, yes and no. The couples are flying together." Harry answered.

"Perfect. I mean I have no problem flying with you." I smiled.

"Would you mind telling Cho in some way. And by the way you look beautiful." Harry said.

"Oh thanks Harry, you better go and change. And don't worry I will tell Cho." I said and went back into the dressing room.

"Don't tell me your done already." Cho said as I entered.

"Even better. Harry came to tell me and you that you will be flying with Roger and I will be flying with Harry." I said.

"Well I guess that does make sense to pair us up." Cho said.

"I guess I better finish up." I said heading to my accessory bag.

"Oh, are you going for the snowflakes again or are you going to try something different?" Cho asked.

"I got matching emeralds for the dress." I answered. "But I am glad for you that you liked the snowflakes on me."

"Oh your welcome." Cho said. "But I really have to ask for your opinion."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Do you really think red looks good on me? I mean I thought I was always a green type but I have been trying new things lately. What do you think?" Cho asked.

"Red is your color don't worry." I answered her.

"Thanks, and good luck today against Slytherin." Cho said and left.

I quickly put in the emerald studs and strapped the necklace around my neck. I walked back out to find Harry waiting for me in his Quidditch uniform.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as Harry grabbed his broom in one hand and my hand in the other.

"By the way, Ron came by to say thanks for the amazing plan you came up with to get them back together. It was about time as well." Harry said.

"Well I wanted some sleep. I mean I was getting sick of Lavender crying her sleep." I said as we came up to the field. "Is this what it feels like before every game?" I asked.

"What? Butterflies? Nerves? Yeah, but it gets better when you fly out, you hear the people cheer for you. It's a great feeling." Harry said.

I looked over into his eyes and saw him look down at me. His hand squeezed mine a little as he looked back at me.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Harry said.

"I hope so." I said.

"Alright everyone. Mount up, Jordan will be introducing you any moment." Dumbledore said appearing from the stadium.

Harry mounted first and then I got on behind him and grabbed tight.

"Did I ever mention that I hate flying?" I said in Harry's ear.

"Don't worry so much." Harry said.

"And now, to start the game, here is our royal court!" I heard Jordan say over the roaring crowd.

"Alright everyone, just slowly circle the bottom of the field like I have said before and Go!" Dumbledore said again.

I grabbed tight as Harry zoomed into the bright sunlight and surrounding us by the entire student body.

"Your King and Queen, Roger Davis and Miss Cho Chang!" Jordan boomed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another broom carrying Cho and Rodger fly up and around the field.

"Harry don't you dare go so fast!" I yelled at him.

"Common Hermione, you can't wave if you hands are stuck around my waist." Harry responded.

"And your prince and princess, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" Jordan said again.

Harry flew higher and flew around the Gyrffindor end of the field. I heard shouts and chants form the crowd as I opened my eyes and saw Parvati and Lavender in the front row.

I loosened my right arm and started to wave to the crowd.

"Now welcome the Slytherin team onto the field." Jordan shouted again.

I looked over and saw 9 people-wearing solver and green robes walk onto the field.

"And Gryffindor!" Jordan said more pleased with himself.

On the other side, 8 players wearing the scarlet and gold robes emerged onto the field.

"Will our King, Queen, and Princess, seeing as Harry has to win another game, please come up to their seating area." Jordan said.

Harry flew even higher to the teachers seating area. I quickly planted my feet onto the wooden bench and looked back up to Harry.

"Good luck." I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

I sat down as Harry flew back to the rest of his team.

"See, that didn't go so bad." Cho said.

"I guess." I answered

The whistle blew and the game began. Players zoomed everywhere around the field. Blurs surrounded my vision of green and scarlet.

"Katie Bell has the quaffle and is heading towards the Slytherin end." Jordan said. I looked straight up and found Harry circling the field above me.

"And Katie scores, 10 to nothing Gryffindor." Jordan said.

"It won't last for too long mudblood. I'll kill your fantasy world apart." I heard from the field. I looked over and saw Draco hovering in front of me.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry called from above.

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy spat back at him.

Within a split second is when I saw the Golden Snitch hover right below Draco. Harry must have seen it as well on a count of he shot straight after it. Draco flew back from Harry's speed.

"And just look at Potter go!" Jordan motioned.

I watched as Harry do amazing stunts to get closer to the snitch. I watched as he kicked Draco out of the way. I watched as he wrapped his fingers around the golden ball. Ron never crossed my mind.

I stood with the rest of the teachers to my right and with Cho and Roger as Harry made his victory lap. As Harry passed me for the second time he slowed down. Though the roaring crowd I saw his lips move, telling me to hope onto the back of his broom.

I held tight as we made our way down to the center of the field.

"Congratulations Harry." I said as soon as we reached the bottom.

"Thank you darling. Hold this for me will you, I think I am about to be squashed to death." Harry said holding out the Golden Snitch and dropping it into one of my hands as the rest of the Gyrffindor team tackled him to the floor.

"Hermione!" I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw Ron running towards me.

"Ron!" I shouted back.

"I just needed to thank you about the whole Lavender situation. You can't imagine how happy I am." Ron said.

"Anytime, what are friends for?" I responded.

Ron pulled me into a bear hug and held me tight. "OK Ron I think you made your point.

"Hermione, get over here!" Harry called for me once more.

"Coming Harry." I said detaching myself from Ron and making my way towards Harry.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Katie was just wondering here, Hermione look out!" Harry finished.

"Harry?" I asked. But Harry pushed me to the side as the cast of red light barely hit me.

"Cathoria!" Draco shouted again. The same red light came back at me. This time I saw it hit my chest flying me whole body back.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"HERMIONE!" I shouted.

Hermione's body hit the hard earth with a thud, her emerald dress following after her.

I ran towards her body and knelt down by her head, eyes closed.

"Hermione." I said. The rest of the team gathered around me and I heard a shrill cry of laughter. Draco Malfoy was laughing at this in amusement.

"Can it Malfoy!" Ron got to it before I could.

"Move Weasley." Draco demanded.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"She's in a deep sleep. The cure's not found yet." Draco said though the laughter of himself and the other Slytherins.

"Why would you do that to you when she has done of no harm to you?" I shouted at him.

Malfoy didn't answer me; he just continued to laugh at the sight of Hermione's body. I turned back to Hermione, her eyes were closed and her chest was still moving up and down.

"You'll pay for this Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Ron No!" I yelled at him.

But it was too late as Ron's fist made contact with Malfoy's stomach. Malfoy too a swing at him and then both teams started to go at it.

I pulled my wand out. "Accio Firebolt." I said and my broom came flying towards me. I mounted and pulled Hermione up, holding her in one hand close to me and holding my broom in the other. I kicked hard from the ground and the pitch became smaller and smaller.

* * *

The ground became larger as I descended. I hit the grass and looked around my area, placing Hermione down on a larger rock underneath a nearby tree.

"Hermione, please wake up." I said like it was just all a dream.

Why did this have to happen to me? Today of all days? I let my firebolt fall to the ground and held one of her hands into one of mine. I bushed her hair back form her face, pushing the tiara back off her hair.

"Please Hermione." I said again.

I kneeled down and gently kissed her lips. Then she sat up bold right.

"Harry no!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, what happened?" I asked.

Hermione looked over at me, still breathing heavy. She put her head in her face and started crying.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I asked again.

"I, I saw him, in my head." Hermione said though tears.

"Who?" I asked.

"V, Voldemort." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw Voldemort in my head." Hermione said pulled her head away from her face showing smeared makeup. "He talked to me." Hermione continued on.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, fury flowing though me.

"He, he said, your fate will be the same. That I will suffer, that I would die along side you." Hermione said. "I yelled at him, saying that he would never kill neither you or me. He laughed, a cruel high-pitched laugh. He said no have no idea."

"What else happened?" I asked.

"I shouted no at him over and over, he just continued laughing. He stopped and moved aside, behold his fate he told me. That's when I saw you in chains, being, being." Hermione cut off by cries again.

"Hermione, tell me what happened." I said grabbing her hand.

"He was torturing you." Hermione said. "I got scared and called your name over and over, but you didn't hear me, and then I woke up. Harry I was so scared."

"Oh Hermione, you know that that will never happen." I said.

"Yeah, but it was so realistic. I was so scared. I couldn't help you or anything." Hermione said though tears again.

I looked around wondering if it would all come true, suddenly realizing this was the same spot of our first date.

* * *

And a song, to end the first story of this 2-story adventure.

**"Hands Down"**  
  
Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.  
  
My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.  
  
The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.  
  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.  
  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it.

- Dashboard Confessional

* * *

Ok I promised you all so I have to thank each and every one of you.

**SoccerGurl**: Happy you liked my story, hopefully your still reading!

**Lisi**: It's Harry!

**Major issues 4 life**: I am glad you relate to the whole story. Hope you enjoyed everything!

**Crissy Potter**: I hope you are still reading this, (I know I am going to say that a ton of times) and I hoped you got my message earlier!

**PunkRock101**: OMG Lindsay I love you. Everyone Lindsay is my stepsister and she kept making fun of me for writing a Harry Potter fan fiction so she reviewed a couple of the first chapters even though she doesn't like Harry Potter, she didn't even read it but still gave me more reviews. LUV YA LINZ!

**Yyy**: what kind of sign in is that?

**Jessjica**: Of course Hermione loves Harry. They are meant to be! I am telling you people Harry and Hermione for life! LOL!

**Itspictureperfect**: O, I feel so special that you told me that I write exactly like JK, I am so touched!

**Swt Cheery 2oo5**: Ha! I love making Ginny the big fat ugly bitch, doesn't everybody. Hey everyone! NEWS FLASH! Make Ginny the botch in your upcoming story, well except in My BlondeHaired Solider, Ginny can still be nice, only if Harry and Cho break up!

**Kirsti1543**: Well, the evil bitch always has an evil plan. Mwhahahahaha! Omg, I think I just scared myself.

**DarkPhoniexRose**: Ok I hope your still reading, but I am happy you love my humor.

**Sssbs**: have you meant yyy?

**Zero Mind**: Please, Ron would always stick by Harry; I swear sometimes I think they swear separated at birth.

**Monkeys in my Brain**: Wow such a long review; hopefully you have found out that this is fan fiction, meaning its fiction, not fact, duh.

**Gurlsboy**: You won't stop reading; nobody can resist a StarAngel613 Harry Potter fan fiction.

**Vvvc**: I am so confused, have you met my very good reviewers yyy and sssbs?

**Anigen**: Of course she is evil; she's the evil bitch!

**A**: Sorry you didn't like my story. But you still gave me 3 reviews, thanks!

**Yamina-grint4eva**: Do you happen to love Rupert? I just got your sn now. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews and your support on the story.

**Sandie**: Don't we all?

**TheNash**: Glad you loved the story.

**Sdtff**: Ok I am starting to think you are all the same people.

**HermioneRocks2003**: Hermione does rock! But she belongs with Harry, and thanks for all the reviews!

**Kim**: I know, trust me I know. The best couple out there, don't you think? Tell the World!

**Dramagirl**: Well was it good enough?

**Roxy-babe88**: Don't we all. And by the way, I know I am a great Harry and Hermione storywriter, I think it is my destiny.

**Cherrysakura5**: You. Bitch. First off, I would like to thank you reviewing all of my chapters and loving this story. But I want you to face reality. Ever other girl in America and the UK thinks there in love with Daniel Radcliffe. And if the rest of you have no clue what I am talking about its ok. But get this, I don't give a shit that you like him as well as I love him. I had an idea for a story but you just had to ruin it didn't you? Now, I moved the story to And I don't giver a rats ass if you never read another chapter of any of my stories, but you will just miss the even better and more actiony and darker sequel as soon as I think of a name for it.

OK and last and my favorite reviewer!

**otakuprincess**: Everyone, this girl is super and wonderful and fantabulous! I want you all to thank her for being the only person to review each and every single one of my chapters, even when she did go to chapter. Not only did she review this story but she was my first and my first reviewer for Someday my Prince will Come (story moved to ) and she started to watch Degrassi because I wrote stories about Degrassi and she reviewed those entire chapter as well! Crystal, thank you so very, very much. So I am going to do you a big favor and promote your story.

**EVERYONE GO AND READ THE SECOND GREATEST HARRY POTTER STORY, mine is the best, MY BLONDEHAIRED SOLDIER by otakuprincess, SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER AND not only does she have me as an amazing reviewer, but she still has to break Harry and Cho up for me and get Hermione together with Harry. Thank you so much Crystal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

AND EVERYONE, stay tuned for the amazing and wonderful sequel, I just need to think up a name for it. LOL,

Love to all my reviewers, more to Crystal though,

Holly.


End file.
